This thing we have
by NejiHina100
Summary: What if Rumple stepped back over the line into Storybrooke after crossing the first time in "The Outsider"? Making Belle still remember everything after Hook shot her? My idea of an alternate story when one simple move changes everything. Starts at the end of "The Outsider" and continues on. Mostly told in third person/other character's point of view. Rated T
1. The shot heard

**Summary:** What if Rumple had stepped back into town after crossing in "The Outsider", but Hook still shot Belle so she remembers everything, with another unexpected twist?

**Author's Note:** I realized that Rumple would not have left town that night after testing the town line with the potion, unless he wanted to walk all the way to New York (which wouldn't have been an option with just the clothes on his back, a hurt leg, and a cane. Also, not sure if Belle knows how to drive back home). He would have had to drive Belle back home and pack, obviously. So why did he not immediately step back into town, preventing Belle from losing her memories when Hook shot her? This is my story on what I would have liked to happen for the aftermath of Belle getting shot but still remembering.

_Italic:_ Thoughts or emphasis

**Disclaimer:** Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 8:15 at night in Storybrooke and two people were making their way towards the town line in an old Cadillac. Rumple had just figured out that day the potion required for one's memory to remain when they crossed the town line, using Mr. Smee as a test subject. Rumple had no issue using the pirate's right-hand man-or more precisely left-hand man-as a lab rat, which is quite ironic considering he had turned the man into a more literal rat after his little theft stunt earlier that day.

As Rumple and Belle stepped out of the car, they walked towards the red sprayed line with their arms linked and Rumple holding the shawl needed to find his son. After pouring the potion onto the shawl, Belle wrapped it around Rumple's neck and watched as he took a step of faith across the town line. She could see some form of blue light that indicated magic covering Rumple for just a few seconds. A few more seconds of suspense laid between the two before Rumple indicated he remembered. It had worked. The potion had worked and he was on his way to find his son. All that was left was to take Belle back home, pack, give bittersweet goodbyes, and leave town to complete his life-long mission.

"Oh Belle, I so wish you were coming with me." A tint of longing could be heard in his voice.

"As do I, but it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because, you'll find your son. And when you do, I'll be right here waiting for you."

It was a single sprayed red line that not only showed the town line, but also currently divided Rumple and his True Love. A quick flash thought had popped in his head and he realized he could not risk her crossing, since he had no potion left and no memory recovery spells. _You would think a 300 year old sorcerer would have one of those in his extensive knowledge of magic._

So without further hesitation, he crossed back over the town line into Storybrooke to stand next to Belle. He could see the look of hope, pride, longing, and love in her eyes. They both lean forward to share a kiss for this wonderful mo-

BANG!

It came out of nowhere. A shot had been heard and Rumple finds himself cradling Belle has he tries to piece together what had happened in a split second. He didn't understand. One moment he and Belle are sharing a moment and were leaning in to kiss, the next she is lying in his arms, bleeding. _Why would she be bleeding?_

"I don't think so, Crocodile."

Hook. There he was standing on the outskirts of the forest with a smoking pistol in his still remaining hand and the look of satisfied vengeance plastered on his face. He had just shot Belle.

"Belle?! Belle!"

"Ru-um-ple?" She sounded so weak it broke his heart, if it wasn't broken already.

Rumple could see that she was bleeding extensively on her left shoulder, right above her heart. He gathered magic into his hand, ready to heal Belle of the woun-

BANG!

Rumple found himself blown backwards, his head hitting the asphalt of the road, and a severe pain shooting in _his_ left shoulder.

"Now you'll know how it feels to lose your True Love! You're going to feel everything I felt when you took Milah!" For a brief second, Rumple could see the look of satisfaction on Hook's face as he stepped closer to Belle, aiming, before everything goes black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes. You read that right. I just shot Belle _AND_ Rumple. Please don't hate me. I realized shortly after starting that I was reaching a bump in the road when I realized that he could easily heal Belle and than attack Hook. With that my story would be over. So I had to do something. I'm sorry. Rumbelle is my OTP but their love is never easy, so this story might not be easy. However, I promise a happy ending (please don't let me forget that. I have been diagnosed as depressed from my therapist and literally, just started _tonight_ taking anti-depressions. So please remind me not to let that get in the way of Rumple and Belle having their happy ending). Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. I have no school and no job (sadly, but I am working on it) and hope to get the next chapter up shortly. However, I have been known to be lazy and procrastinate, so tons of reviews would be AWESOME to keep me motivated. Thank you for reading! Again, please review!


	2. Aftermath

**Summary:** What if Rumple had stepped back into town after crossing in "The Outsider", but Hook still shot Belle so she remembers everything?

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

**Disclaimer:** Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Previously on This Thing We Have:_

_BANG!_

_Hook. He had just shot Belle._

_BANG!_

_Rumple found himself blown backwards, and a severe pain shooting in his left shoulder._

_"Now you'll know how it feels to lose your True Love!" For a brief second, Rumple could see the look of satisfaction on Hook's face as he stepped closer to Belle, aiming, before everything goes black._

"Hook. Pl-lease. Don't." Belle did her best to find her voice, to try and save her life but found it difficult with the shooting pain in her arm. "You don't ha-ave to do this. You'll regret it. Pl-lease."

Belle found her voice cracking at the end, but why wouldn't it? She had just been shot by her boyfriend's life enemy and heard as Rumple got shot himself. She was always known for her bravery no matter how scared she was, but she would be honest with anyone and say that every ounce of her bravery was gone at this moment. She was scared she was going to die. No, she knew she was going to die. She saw as Hook walked closer to her as he was shouting some threat to Rumple, lifting the gun and aiming. This was it. After all the years, the fighting, the pain, and the loss, was this really the end for them? _Is Rumple and I not allowed to have a happily ever after? What did we do to deserve that?_

Before she could pray to all the deities that existed for a second chance, she saw a blinding light shine behind Hook, only illuminating him more as the one who would soon take her life. Perhaps it was a hallucination brought on by the gun shot wound but Belle could swore she heard a car horn in the close-by distance. The next thing she saw was Hook, who was only seconds ago standing above her and aiming his gun for one final shot, being thrown on top of a car and than fall back down, crashing into the pavement. A loud crash was heard that might have been the car hitting into a tree. Belle wasn't sure if there even was a car, or a tree. All she knew was that she and Rumple has been shot, Hook was on the ground, and she was in severe pain. She than realized, does anyone know? Did anyone hear the gunshots? Did anyone know that there were three, possibly four, people hurt lying next to the town line?

She got her answer when she saw, or rather heard, the sirens of a police car and prayed that there was an ambulance following behind.

"BELLE?!" _Rumple?_

"Belle! Medics! Get over here! Now!" Emma, or it looked like it could have been Emma. The woman was blonde and wearing some type of thick coat that could be Emma's style. The wound was making her dizzy, she wasn't sure if she was even lying on the ground anymore.

"Belle, don't worry. You're going to be okay. We got the ambulances here. Someone heard gunshots near the town line so we came as quick as we could." How long were they lying on the ground before anyone came? She had lost track of time so easily that she wasn't sure if it was just a few seconds, minutes, or god-forbid an hour. _What if-no. Rumple can't die that easily. He just can't._

Belle could hear shouting as Emma order the medics to take care of her and Rumple first, than the guy in the car, and leave Hook last._ So there is a car?_

"Ru-umple?" She saw a quick brief look of Snow and Charming, or Mary-Marga-_wait, what are their names here?_

When Emma had taken a look at Gold on the ground, she wasn't sure what to think. From what she could see in the dark and the rain that started falling minutes ago, there wasn't any blood. _Didn't he get shot too?_ What concerned her was that Gold was not conscious. It was odd, and surprisingly worrying, to see Gold unconscious on the ground with no witty, dried-sense of humor, sarcastic comment coming from his mouth. From what Emma had been told of Gold, he was the most powerful sorcerer in the Enchanted Forest, the immortal Dark One. _He'll be fine. Right?_

After Emma made sure that Belle and Gold were put into the ambulance and on their way to the hospital, she made her way to Hook as she saw more medics take a look at the smashed car in the tree.

"Hey love! How you doing? Wanna come over and take a look at me?"

Even while he was lying on the pavement of the road, obviously in pain from possibly just been run over, he still found a way to be charming, and not in her dad's way. No, this was more of a-well she wasn't sure what way it was, she just knew that she didn't like it. It didn't matter that she felt a crooked smile on her face.

"What did you do Hook?"

"I destroyed my enemy! I took his love away from him, just as he took Milah."

"Belle's not dead. She's just hurt." Emma wasn't sure if she was trying to get Hook to shut up or give her some much needed hope by telling him otherwise. She knew that the medics got to her quick enough but from what she saw, she had a slight fear in her that Belle was slipping, fast. She wondered how close to her heart Hook shot.

"You got a few broken ribs."

"I guess that's why it hurts when I laugh." There's that smile again.

Once they had gotten to the hospital, Emma could see that a few people had already gathered in the hospital. She had guess that her mo-Mary-Margaret-had already sent the news to everyone. Than again, this was a very small town, you didn't really need to hear anything before you heard anything. In the waiting room she could see Ruby, Archie, Leroy, Granny, Henry. She knew that Granny was suppose to be watching Henry but she was certain that once they heard the news, she couldn't have stopped them from coming.

"Belle. Is Belle going to be okay?" Emma could see that Ruby was worried for her friend, as were the others, but Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't want to give them false hope but she couldn't leave them without any news.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little hurt."_ So much for no false hope._

"Sister, she got shot! We saw it as they brought her in. What the hell happened at the town line?"

"I don't know. From what I have gathered, Hook shot Belle and Gold and than got ran over." No one missed the quick sound of a laugh coming from Leroy's mouth and no one could blame him. Hook deserved it. "Someone came _into_ town."

This caught everyone's ears, and not just in their little group. Emma could see a few nurses had slowed down before going on their way again with a look of distaste.

"What do you mean? I thought no one can leave but people can come in? What do we do about that?"

"I don't know but right now we just need to stay calm and focus on Belle, Gold, Hook, and the new guy first. Than we can deal with the rest of the world." David always seemed to speak with his leadership voice and the first to take charge. Well at least Emma knew where she got that trait in her.

There was an uneasiness in the group. No one knew what to say next. They would have settled for uncomfortable silence if Ruby did not look over Emma's shoulder with a confused expression. Turning around they saw one of the nurses scan the room and than turn to leave.

"Hey wait! What do you got?"

"Sorry, I was just looking for the doctor."

"He's not in surgery?! Belle just got shot and a man got in a car wreck! Get Whale here now!" Not a lot of people got to hear Mary-Margaret pissed off and no one really wanted it aimed at them.

Before the nurse could leave, Charming grabbed him. "What do you know of Belle's condition? Will she fine?"

"Well Mr. Gold is fine, he's just resting. The man with the broken ribs just needs some hard recovery and the man in the wreck will be fine too with some rest. No damage."

_No one_ missed how the nurse completely avoided David's question has he went on about the conditions of everyone, expect the person in question. Emma surprisingly took the role of asking the question no one wanted to ask and didn't want to know the answer to.

"Will Belle recover?"

More silence passed and everyone started getting upset at the nurse. What wasn't he saying, or didn't want to say?

"We did our best to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet in her shoulder. However, it was too close to her heart. She slipped into a coma."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another cliff hanger. :) _Next time:_ Gold hears of the news and Emma talks to Hook. What will they do with the newcomer and what will the fearsome Dark One's reaction bring?


	3. A history learned

**Summary:** What if Rumple had stepped back into town after crossing in "The Outsider", but Hook still shot Belle so she remembers everything?

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

**Disclaimer:** Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

* * *

_Previously on This Thing We Have:_

_"I was just looking for the Doctor."_

_"He's not in surgery?!"_

_"Will Belle recovery?"_

_"We did our best to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet in her shoulder. However, it was too close to her heart. She slipped into a coma."_

Granny and Archie were doing their best to comfort Ruby. Leroy was sitting in silence with Henry and the Charming family shared an uncomfortable silence and looks. They had just heard of the news of Belle's condition. She had slipped into a coma due to massive blood lost. The chances of her waking up was not known at the moment but it didn't matter. Despite how terrible and heartbreaking this moment was, no matter the fact that Ruby was grieving for her friend, their was an unspoken question among them all. It could be seen in all of their eyes when they looked at each other, which would explain their failed attempts to avoid eye contact with one another.

_How would Mr. Gold react?_

It was well known through out town how protective and almost possessive Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin, was of his True Love Belle. After thirty years apart from each other at the hands of Regina, who could really blame him? They knew the threats Gold could make and knew even better that he would follow through with them. Gold was already threatening before Belle, after all, he almost beat her father half to death when he believed Belle had died at the man's hands. When Belle came into the picture, people noticed that he calmed a little and saw how the Beauty could tame the Beast. Now, the Beauty was lying in a hospital bed, in a coma, so she wouldn't be able to save them from the Beast when he heard.

Emma didn't know how long they had been sitting in awkward silence before she noticed Ruby was no longer in the room.

"Hey, where did Ruby go?"

"She went to find Whale and bring him back."

"Don't worry, I'm here." Whale came through the doors with Ruby on his heels and has he walked by one could smell the faint aroma of whiskey.

"Where did the hell have you been?" David got up and took only two steps before reaching Whale, ready to give him a piece of his mind. "We have Hook with broken bones, a stranger in a car wreck, and Belle was shot. If you were here you could have helped her and Belle wouldn't be in a coma right now."

"Listen, Belle is safe. She is just healing now and she will come out of it."

"Will she?" All eyes turned to Granny, the old diner-owner who wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind, and everyone else's. "For everyone's sake you better hope she does because I don't want to be here when Gold finds out."

"I find out what?"

Everyone spun around so quickly Emma popped her neck in the process. There was Gold standing in a doorway with his clothes from earlier, looking perfectly normal.

"Gold, are you okay? Didn't you get shot too?" Emma was obviously secretly trying to stray Gold away from Belle.

"I find out what?" It didn't work.

"I know Hook shot her and I want to know the news of her present condition _now_."

The threat in his voice was all too clear, but it didn't give anyone courage to speak up, even Granny.

"You should do yourself a favor Whale and tell me the news about Belle." All eyes turned towards Whale, some with sympathy, others with murderous intention.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding and remove the bullet, however, during the process she slipped into a coma. The good news is that her chances of waking up is seventy percentage. With some more resting and recovery she should come out hopefully by the end of the week."

Everyone got ready for Gold's reaction. Ready for the onslaughter of verbal threats or even physical threats. Nothing came. Gold just stood there with an impassive expression. No one was sure if he was taking the news surprisingly well or quietly thinking of a hundred ways to murder Hook and possibly the whole town for extra fun, though everyone assumed it was the latter.

"If Belle dies in that coma, I _will_ kill Hook, than you doctor for not doing your job to save her, and than perhaps the rest of the town for fun." Now they knew.

On that note, Gold turned on his heels to walk away, heading towards Hook's room and leaving the rest to settle in the fear that his threat clearly threw on them. Emma didn't think twice before running after him.

"Hey! Wait. Listen I know you're upset-"

"No. You don't know. You don't know anything Miss Swan, so I suggest you move out of my way before I lose the last fiber of my control and tolerance." His voice was flavored with venom and hate and Emma had the slight thought that perhaps she should move out of his way and let him go, but she was the sheriff and she couldn't let a man go on a homicide mission. She had to do something.

"Let me talk to him. I'll talk to Hook. He's currently chained down to the hospital bed right now so he can't get up and hurt Belle anymore. Let me talk to him and see what damage control I can do."

"I already got a good idea for damage control." The high-pitched squeal of the gold-skinned imp could be faintly heard for those who met him in the Enchanted Forest, but for Emma it was the sound of a man ready to let all restraints go and let the madness consume him with the near lost of his True Love.

"Please, please, just..give me a moment with him. I'm not going to let him go but please, for Belle's sake, lets just wait until she wakes up. She wouldn't want you to do this. Think about what she _would_ want you to do." With the mention of her name, Gold could feel the energy that was building inside him, ready for attack, slowly die down. She really was his strength because he suddenly felt that he _could_ wait for her and control himself, for her sake.

"Fine. Just make sure he stays out of my view and move him as far away from Belle as you can."

"Will do. I'll let Whale know to move him and than I'll talk to Hook." Gold exited the building as Emma walked over to Whale.

"He said he would wait until she wakes up before any rash moves. Reminding him of what Belle would want really helped. He also wants you to move Hook as far as you can from her."

"We will do that immediately." Whale left to inform the nurses.

"Don't worry sister, we're going to stand by her room until we know that wretched pirate won't touch her ever again." Emma couldn't help but smile at Leroy for his strong loyalty for his friends and than left to find Hook.

He was right where she left him, chained to the hospital bed with three broken ribs.

"Did you see the look on his face when he heard? Wonderful. He's in pain now, just how I like my crocodiles." The noise that sounded like a laugh was cut short with the pain of the broken ribs shooting through him.

"You hurt Belle." Emma couldn't believe how anyone could hurt Belle. Everyone seemed to love her, even Henry. She was kind, sweet, smart, caring, everything you could want in a woman. Why she loved Gold was beyond her, _but when you're in love..._

"I hurt his heart. Belle is just where he keeps it."

"Keep talking. You're chained down and hurt. He's on his feet, has magic, immortal, and you hurt his girl. If I had to pick dead guy of the year? I'd pick you." She wasn't sure why her voice sounded soft with that last statement and she wasn't sure that she liked it.

"What happened between you and Gold that would lead you to hurt Belle? Who's Milah?" The look on Hook's face at the mention of Milah's name showed that he didn't want to talk about it, but Emma was stubborn. She could wait, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Who's Milah?"

"She was my True Love. The Crocodile killed her."

"Why? What reason did Gold have for killing her."

"Because he couldn't keep her." The smile on his face was almost sickening. "What do you mean? And give me a straight answer please." Emma was too tired for games, riddles, and beating around the bush. Its been a long night and she felt it was going to get a little longer.

"They were married. Milah was his wife but she didn't love him. Never did. So she came to me and so I took her. This was before he became the Dark One. She wanted adventure and so I gave it to her. We were happy. Than one night I bump into this street rat, no, not a street rat. More like a crocodile." Hook couldn't help but smile at the memory. Though it wasn't much of a smile with the searing pain in his body. "I saw that it was the old spinner who came to my ship one day begging for his wife back, though he looked different. I realized that he became the Dark One. He wanted revenge. So we fought and I nearly lost if it wasn't for Milah. She saved my life. Her and the Dark One made a deal."

"What was the deal?" Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to know. The story was already a little sickening to begin with, but if she was going to understand Hook's motive for hurting Belle and his and Gold's life long vengeance towards each other, she needed to hear this story.

"Milah and I acquired something that he wanted. A bean."

"A bean?" _All this for a bean? Seriously?!_

"No Swan, a magic bean. It allows you to open portals and jump through realms. We had it and he wanted it. The deal was that Milah would give him the bean and he would leave us be to live in happiness. However, Crocodile had other plans. After Milah tossed me the bean, he ripped out her heart and crushed it, right in front of me." Emma's sympathy for him was growing, very very little, but still growing.

"I tried to get to her before she died but I was late. Next thing I know, Crocodile picks up a sword and cuts off my hand where I had the bean in, or he believed I had the bean in. I switched it when he wasn't looking. It was in my right and took off my left. I lost my True Love and my left hand that day and vowed revenge against the crocodile. Everything I have done since was to obtain that revenge and skin him alive."

Emma wasn't sure how to take what she had just been told. If everything he said was true, she started to see why they hated each other to such great lengths. Hook stole Gold's wife and that had to suck. In return, Hook lost the woman he loved and his hand, which also had to suck. She just couldn't see why an innocent and kind woman such as Belle had to get in the crossfire. _Oh yeah, she's in love with Gold and that puts her in harms way with all of Gold's enemies. I'm sure he has a lot._

As she left Hook's room, she went to go check up on Belle has the nurses started to move Hook to another room. Emma could see why her name meant beauty. Even as she laid in the hospital in a coma, she was beautiful and could see why Gold loved her. It was strange but still, _when you're in love..._

Leroy and Doc, or whatever his name was in the world, sat outside her door. She didn't know everyone's history in the Enchanted Forest (not that she went around asking everyone. She only knew what Henry told her) but she had a feeling that Leroy might have known Belle. He was acting quite protective, almost how he did with Mary-Margaret, or Snow.

"Emma, we need you to take a look through here and see what you can find about our tourist." David held up a cell phone from the new guys' belongings.

"Besides his recovery, do we know anything about this guy?"

"No."

"Alright, his name, don't know, he takes selfies and takes pictures of his food. He seems like a regular Joe if you ask me. All we need to do is get him better and get him out. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that Gold told us that he tried to use magic to heal Belle before he got shot and the tourist _might_ have seen it."

"_Might_?"

"We can't have people coming into our town. Who knows what they will do if they find out the truth about us."

"Yes because a town full of fairytale creatures will bring in some big money. You know that might actually be good for business here." She tried to smile but it was quickly left and the others shot her a look that clearly stated that this was not a joking matter. "Listen, I know that this is bad but Gold said _might_ and we can't really do anything until the guy wakes up. What news do we have about his recovery?"

"He's still resting but he should wake up soon. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage done." Whale had come back looking a little better, maybe he sobered up.

"Good. I'll talk to him when he wakes and see how bad this situation really his. Did you move Hook?"

"Yes, we moved him to the far east of the hospital. He won't be touching Belle. We're also keeping him chained down."

"Poor Belle," Mary-Margaret looked as if she was close to tears. "I really hope she wakes up. What crossed Hook's mind to shoot Belle? He could have easily just shot Gold and left. Why Belle?"

"Because Hook wanted Gold to suffer. I think Gold's magic healed him which is why he's walking around like nothing happened, but I don't think he had time to heal Belle. Hook told me what happened between him and Gold and I understand a little better but Hook really had no right to go after Belle. _She_ didn't do anything wrong."

David and Mary-Margaret looked with confusion at Emma, curious as to what she knew and the story of Hook and Gold. They all decided to go home for now. Hook was chained down and couldn't harm Belle who was resting with the dwarves watching over her. The regular Joe was also resting and Emma agreed that she would talk to him the next day so she could get some rest too. Its been a long day for everyone and with the mysterious newcomer and Gold's threat over their heads, no one was anxious for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Wow. I was NOT expecting it to be this long, but I don't like short chapters. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome. Also, any ideas of what you would like to happen would be great to. I would like for it to be a story you want to read so let me know how you think it should go. Again, PLEASE review. Thanks. :)

_Next time: Emma talks to our regular Joe and Gold comes to pick up his favor from Emma._


	4. Taking names and pointing fingers

**Summary:** What if Rumple had stepped back into town after crossing in "The Outsider", but Hook still shot Belle so she remembers everything?

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"If Belle dies in that coma, I will kill Hook."_

_"I hurt his heart. Belle is just where he keeps it."_

_"Gold tried to use magic to heal Belle and the tourist _**_might_**_ have seen it."_

It was the day after the town line incident and Emma wasn't sure she was ready to take it on. Belle had slipped into a coma, there was a possibility that the unknown man saw magic, Hook was being...well, Hook, and worst of all Gold threatened to kill everyone and everyone knew he would follow through if Belle died. It was that moment that Emma realized that Belle's life was held in Whale's, Leroy's, hers, and practically everyone's hands because if Belle died, everyone's life was at stake. They had to come up with some kind of plan, but what that plan was for, well she wasn't so sure. She decided she should head down to the hospital to talk to the regular Joe. After last night, Emma was hesitant on asking questions and hearing answers but she was the sheriff of the town and she had to act like it.

Rumple didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. He didn't know how to. In one split second he had lost Belle to a coma after Hook shot her. He could have easily healed her and than attacked Hook if Hook hadn't shot himself too. Honestly, Rumple didn't think that Hook had the brains for a move like that. He would have to give Hook a tad more credit because it was a good move for a man set out on revenge. He wondered if Hook was satisfied at this moment. His True Love was in a coma and despite the chances that are given, they do not always wake up. But he knew Belle would. Why? He was going to make sure of it. He would wake Belle up somehow, perhaps True Love's Kiss. However, he knew and always preached it to everyone that True Love's Kiss can break any curse and that was where the problem lied. _A curse_. Belle was not under any curse, merely a coma. Rumple didn't really want to give himself false hope that one kiss would wake her up. He loved her more than he could breath but he wasn't a fool. He would have to start working on a memory potion or spell of some sort real soon. But first, he had to complete his life long mission, getting his son back. And for that, he knew exactly who he needed to help him. His precious little Savior.

* * *

Emma walked into the hospital to check on the man from last night's car wreck. When she peeked into the room, she was somewhat relieved to see that the man was awake and also a little disappointed that she still had to do this._ Why did I come here in the first place?_ _If I had stayed where I was, I wouldn't be dealing with charming pirates, evil queens, and an imp who can go on a killing rampage if his True Love gets one cut._

"It's nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, hello. I'm doing fine. A little sore but the doctors said that will pass." The man seemed a little hesitant to talk and with this town, Emma couldn't help but wonder why. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Emma. I'm the Sav-Sheriff of this town. I need to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you?" He gave her a nod indicating that was perfectly fine. Maybe he's not so hesitant. "First, what's your name?" _Let's get a name on this guy!_

"Greg. Greg Mendell."

"Well, Greg. Its nice to meet you I guess. Um, can you tell me what happened last night when you drove into town? What do you remember?" _Please say nothing about magic. Please._

"Well, I'm not really sure. I-I was-I was texting." He could see the 'oh, crap' look forming on the sheriff's face. "I'm sorry, I am. I know that's illegal here in Maine and I really am sorry."

"What were you texting? And who?"

"I was texting a friend of mine that I-uh,I-I was-I'm sorry, I guess I really don't remember much. Last night was a real blur. However, I do remember, well, did I run over someone? Please tell me no one got hurt."

Emma was now eyeing this man, Greg, rather suspiciously. The way he was answering and the way he quickly changed the topic showed that he was hiding something. Now it was up to her to find out what.

"Yes, you did, but he will live. He has about three broken ribs but he will be fine. He's been through worst. You don't need to worry. We would just like for you to get better and it might be best if you left the town and I won't mention anything about you texting to the official authorities. Sound like a good deal?"

Emma could tell that Greg was extremely relieved. Now she just hoped he would agree.

"Yes, that sounds good. I wouldn't want any mark on my record. I was doing pretty good." A faint chuckle could be word at the last statement and Emma respond with a crooked smile. "I'll let the doctors check up on you and inform you when you are free to travel. I guess I'll be checking up too."

"Thank you. Really, thank you."

"No problem." With _that_ out of the way, she left the hospital.

* * *

A lot of people were giving Mr. Gold space as he walked through town. Obviously they have heard of the news and his threat that wasn't so little, so it was no wonder when they almost ran when they saw him. It would have brought a smirk to his face if Belle being in a coma was not the reason for the threat. However, he had to constantly remind himself that he would fix that problem. He knew there was not much he could do for her right now but to insure her protection and wake her up when he came back. Right now, to help get his mind off this troublesome situation, he needed to find his son and he needed Ms. Swan's help. Which is why Mr. Gold found himself entering the sheriff's office.

"Good Morning Sheriff Swan."

"Well it was a good morning. What do you want Mr. Gold. That threat you made yesterday has caused a little trouble for me and I would appreciate if you didn't cause anymore. We already have enough with your threat, Greg Mendell, Hook, and-What do you need?"

"Greg Mendell?"

"Yes. He's the man that drove into town and ran into a tree. He also managed to run over Hook if that helps you feel any better." Emma never thought she would try and get Gold to feel better, but if it lessened that threat than she would do her best.

"I would like to say first off that my threat last night was anything but a threat. I have lost a lot in my lifetimes Sheriff Swan and Belle is one of the last things I have left in my life. Could you really blame me for wanting to kill the man responsible for her landing in a coma?"

"Why take the whole town with him?"

"Ms. Swan, I know you spent a few days in the Enchanted Forest but not as long as anyone else in this town. They may know each other in this town but that doesn't necessarily mean they knew each other in the Enchanted Forest. However, I can assure you they all knew me pretty well, so I have a very long history with them. Why not get them before they get me?"

Despite the look of distaste on her face, Emma could _almost_ see where he was coming from.

"Now, as for what I am here for. I had said that Belle is _one_ of the few things I have left in my life."

"You have more? Like what? I know you treasure that teacup of yours possessively. I think you still have battery charges for beating Moe French half to death, do you not?"

"Besides the point. I am here because I need your help in retrieving the only other thing I have left in my life."

"And what's that?" The suspense was killing her. She didn't know if that was sarcasm or if she was actually curious to what Gold was referring too.

"My son."

"You have a son?!" Okay, maybe she was curious.

"Yes. He is currently in New York and you are going to come with me to get him. I'm calling in my favor." His crooked sly smile showed how he _loved_ that he choose a moment where the identity of the town was at stake to call in his favor. Emma decided she really hated this man.

"And if I say no?"

"Oh well I don't think you really have a choice. First off, we have a deal. The favor is called in at my choice. Second, I really think you would want to come with me because if you don't, I am more than content to wait until you are ready. I'm sure I can find something to do with my time. Maybe I can come up with a better death for Hook than crushing his heart. After a while, you start to favor something a little more...satisfying, when killing someone."

"Okay! I'll come with you. I can't have you killing everyone on my plate either. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Fine. Anything else?" _Shut up, Emma, shut up!_

"Yes." _Crap._ "As I said, my threat was quite real. Before we leave, I want you to set up protections for Belle, wether it be the werewolf, the dwarves, and god-forbid the fairies." Emma knew he was serious if he was asking for the fairies' help. From what she heard, he really hated-no hated wasn't the right word. Despised the fairies. "If any more harm comes to her, if Hook lands his hand on her again, you will see why they call me the Dark One. I'll just tell you now. I can be dark. Very Dark."

And with _that_, Emma followed Mr. Gold out of the sheriff's office. She had just a few hours to make preparations for Belle's protection and the road trip. She never imagined she would one day be off helping Gold find his son. She never even knew he had one. Than again, she really didn't know anything about this town and the people in it. She wondered if Belle knew however.

* * *

**Okay. So this was my third chapter to write in one day. I guess I am just trying to get to the good parts as quick as I can. :)**

So I don't lose focus of my story, I am going to try and keep each chapter with two different settings going on, possibly three if needed. Chapter 3 took a lot out of me today. I will and not make them too long but also not too short. That way, you have just enough to read.

Please review, Thank you. I would also like to give a shout out to Aurorawithatwist for her awesome support. You kept me motivated today, thank you so much! You're awesome! :) Again, please review!

_Next time: Emma and Gold set out and we take a look inside Belle's mind as she lays in the coma._


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Greg. Greg Mendell."_

_"I'm calling in my favor. My son. He is currently in New York and you are going to come with me to get him."_

_"When do we leave?"_

_"Tonight."_

* * *

**_BANG!_**

**_Belle!_**

**_Now you'll know how it feels to lose your True Love!_**

**_Rumple_**

_Belle wasn't sure what these memories were. She could figure how that they were like pieces of a puzzle but she couldn't figure out what that puzzle was. She remembered the sound of what could have been a gun shot, people yelling her name, what sounded like a threat, more people, everything blurred. She remembered pain. Severe pain. A blonde woman and than another woman. Who was she. The woman helped her, somehow. What was her name? Marge? Something like that. Than she saw a man. Two men._

_One was standing above her with a wicked look on his face. Wait. Why did he have one hand? Was that a hook? The other man was dressed rather sharp, with a cane, grey hair. His face looked as if he had years of wisdom and knowledge on him. _"Over three hundred_._"_ What? There was no way this man was over three hundred years old. If so, he looked very well for his age. _"He's a sorcerer." _He didn't look like one. All the sorcerers Belle remembered seeing in books had robes and hats and a wand. This man didn't have wand. She wondered. What was his name? Merlin? Harry? _"Rumple."_ Rumple. He was Rumple. She realized that she already knew his name. How? Did she know him before she came here? Where was she? _"You're sleeping."_ Sleeping? Why? _"You got hurt."_ She didn't remember that! Surely Belle would know if she got hurt. However, Belle didn't know anything, but she knew this man's name. It was Rumple. How did she know if she didn't know where she was or how she got here. How did she even know who she herself was? Belle didn't know much right now, but she knew that if she wanted to wake up, she would have to solve this puzzle. What was the bang? Who's Rumple? Where is she and why is she sleeping? And how did she get hurt? Until she figured this puzzle out, the memories kept playing._

**_Belle!_**

**_Medics! Get over here!_**

**_Belle! _**

**_You'll know how it feels!_**

* * *

Knock, knock.

Emma didn't have to peek through the hole in the door to know who it was. She was expecting him. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the always-sharped-dressed Mr. Gold and his trusty cane.

"Good Evening Sheriff Swan. I trust everything is in order?"

"Yes. A couple of the dwarves, Ruby, and Whale are keeping a close on Belle. Even Mother Superior has placed some wards around her room so only certain people can enter. Hook has been moved to the far east side of the hospital and under close supervision. David is going to check up every now-and-then to make sure all is well." Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Emma watched Gold's reaction and saw that he was satisfied. Good. Granny didn't really like Ruby missing her shifts but she was understandable about the situation. Leroy was more than happy to stand guard, something he obviously loved to do in any situation. Although Mother Superior didn't get along well with Mr. Gold, she also understood the situation and Gold's threat and quickly set to work for the protection spells around Belle's hospital room.

"Wonderful. And the trip? Are you all packed?"

"Yes. So where in New York are we headed?"

"Manhatthan. The plane will leave in five hours."

"We're flying?"

"No need to worry Ms. Swan, I am taking care of all expenses."

"Quite a gentleman, aren't you?" David could be seen walking down the steps of Mary Margaret's small apartment with a suite case in hand. "Listen Gold, I understand you're upset with the Belle and Hook situation, however, I want to make sure that Emma will be safe with you. I don't want you pulling any tricks on her, you got that?"

"I don't really think you're in the right position to threatening me Mr. Nolan. For one, the sheriff gladly took part in the deal so she has an obligation to fill by coming with me. Although I can assure you that she is perfectly safe from me, she is well aware of the deal, so she is fully responsible for her actions." David was ready to give a rather rude response before Gold continued. "Also, here's a little tip for the future. Before you make at threat, understand who holds the most power in the room and who has the power to back it up. Currently, that person is me. Now, I would like to thank you for your services in Belle's protection and assure you that I will bring her daughter back home safe. Are you almost ready to go Ms. Swan? We need to leave soon." David found that the response on his tongue quickly vanished when Gold finished speaking.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just let me say bye to Henry."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because-"

"Because you're not part of the deal." Gold's expression showed that he didn't want any interference in this mission. Although Gold had a soft spot for Henry or any child, he didn't really want to be slowed down in finding his son. His bad leg slowed him down enough.

"Listen kid, its best if you stay here, okay?"

"Alright, bring me back a t-shirt." Henry smiled to his mom before he gave her one final hug. After giving a good-bye to her parents, Emma and Mr. Gold left to the car to head to the airport. _I'm coming Bae. Belle, please, be safe. I'll come back, I promise. _

* * *

Whale had just gotten off his lunch break and with the cold weather of Maine, a lot of children kept getting sick. So he was constantly busy today. He had a horrible night last night and had hoped today would be better. He guess whatever gods existed didn't hear him. Not only did he have kids to give shots and pills to, he also had to keep a constant eye on Belle's health. After all, if he didn't keep Belle alive, Whale was one of the high targets of Gold's threat of last night. Knowing Gold _and_ Rumplestiltskin, no one wanted to get him a killing rampage. As he turned a corner, he passed by Hook's room. He decided, while he was there, that he would check up on his health first.

As Whale entered the room, the clipboard and pen he was holding seconds ago fell onto the floor , scattering the papers. Hook wasn't in his bed. Neither was the cuff they had him in. Whale wasn't sure how he escaped considering they chained him down by his right hand, not the stump of his left. Spinning on his heels, Whale ran through the halls, not caring who he bumped into as he headed towards Belle's room.

* * *

**Okay, not sure how I feel about this one. Its kinda a filler but we got to see how Belle is doing during all this. We will see more as she tries to solve the puzzle of what has happened to her. She's smart, I'm sure she'll figure it out soon. Also, I thought I would leave another cliffhanger. Please review to let me know that you think. They help me keep motivated. :) Also, if you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the reviews or pm me. Thank you for reading.**

_Next time: Emma and Gold have a little chat at the airport. David checks up on Belle. Where is Hook?_


	6. The price to be paid

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"So where in New York are we headed?"_

_"Manhatthan."_

_"Why can't I come with you?"_

_Whales checks in on Hook to find his bed empty. _

With the Savior, the shawl, tickets, suitcases, and money, Gold and Emma got in his Cadillac and headed towards the airport. They were a few minutes close to the town line and an uncomfortable silence had already settled between the two. Neither needed the power to read minds to know what the other was thinking. _This is going to be a long trip._

No longer able to bear the silence, Emma decided she would try and fish for answers from Mr. Gold. She already made a list of questions while packing.

"So, your son. What's his name?"

"Don't know."

"Don't kn-how can you not know your own son's name!"

"I know his name. However, I can say its safe to assume he had chosen a different name to go by here in this world and I don't know it. His name back home was Baelfire."

"Baelfire. Okay. Do you know how old he is now?"

"No."

"Do you know anything that can help?"

"No." Emma soon realized that he wasn't much of talker and considering what he has just been through, he probably didn't want to go into his life story. Even if she was a little curious. Instead, she settled for some more uncomfortable and awkward silence. _Yes, this is going to be a very long trip._

* * *

Whale wasn't sure how many people he ran over as he dashed through the halls and headed towards Belle's room. Four, maybe five. He thinks he might have even slipped on some food. When he reached her room, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw the Beauty laying sound asleep in the hospital bed. Her health looked as if it was returning. Vitals, blood pressure, temperature, everything looked fairly normal for her wound and recovery. She was safe. _Where is Hook?_

"Doctor, are you okay?" He turned to see Ruby in another one of her scandally clad outfits. "Have you seen Hook?" Ruby's eyes widen as she answered, "No. Is he missing?"

"Yes, I went into his room to check up on him and he wasn't there. Neither were the handcuffs we had him in."

"Well, I stepped away for a second to get a drink. It's my turn for guard duty. I haven't seen him today. I'll call David and let him know he's gone. How is she doing?"

"She's doing great. She seems to be making some remarkable physical recovery."

"That's great." The relief of her friend's health was clearly heard in her voice. As Whale went off to check other patients, Ruby started calling David.

* * *

The rest of the road trip to the airport was the same as before. Silent. Once they had gotten inside the airport, Emma had to help Gold with the security check-out. She understood that this was his very first time on a plane, however, she did not expect him to be so reluctant. After much coaxing and preventing him from impaling a man with a cane, they managed through and found a seat near the gate.

It would be thirty more minutes before they were able to board the plane and within the first five minutes, tired of sitting, Gold decided to pace.

"We'll find him." Gold only smirked at the sheriff.

"We will."

"You know, Ms. Swan? I do believe young boy Henry is starting to rub off of you. You never had that kind of faith before."

"Yeah, well I think I'm getting it from my parents too, unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?" Emma didn't expect him to ask. She wasn't even sure what he was asking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem to have a very strong aversion towards believing and faith. Coming from a family who are too optimistic for their own good, I find that odd."

"When you've been in as many foster homes as I have, you realize that faith is like-"

"Magic? You can't always rely on it?"

That sounded about right to her. "Something like that. I've worked in a job where you need hardcore proof and evidence before you believed in something. Faith just doesn't work for me." She spoke with confidence as she watch Gold sit back down after pacing for a few minutes.

"Well, unfortunately for me, that's all I have right now." Emma never thought she would feel a pang of sympathy for him. This was Mr. Gold after all, but that statement sure did have her feeling sorry for him. This was a man who seemed to have lost a lot of things in his life. First his son, now the women he loved. What, or who else did he lose? She started to see why he was the way he was. It started making sense.

"I'm sorry about Belle. It wasn't fair."

"It never is."

"Odd coming from a man who makes deals for a living." Gold only looked at her at the corner of his eye. "Hey, if you don't know your son's new name or how old he is, how do you know he is in Manhatthan?"

"There is a rare blood globe."

"Blood globe? Sounds a little gruesome."

"Not as much as you would think. With a drop of your blood, it shows you the location of anyone blood related to you. Manhatthan is where it showed." *

"So, what do you plan to say to him when we find him."

"That's not part of the deal."

"Hey! I am here to help you find your son. I think I sure know what's going to happen."

"Not everything." When she saw that Gold was starting to get a little hostile, she decided to back off from the son subject.

"How did you and Belle fall in love?" If looks could kill, the one Gold shot her would have obliterated her. _Okay. Things I'm not allowed to talk about. Baelfire and Belle._

For the rest of the waiting to board, they were greeted with even _more_ silence.

* * *

"Hey Ruby. How is she doing?"

David had gotten Ruby's message about Hook missing and found himself rushing to the hospital. Gold's threat kept popping in his head. He hated how everyone, even himself, was cowering at the thought of the threat. He understood that Gold was upset with Belle being in a coma, he would be too if Mary-Margaret was, but he didn't feel that the threat was real. _So why is everyone, even me, afraid when we think about it?_ Gold's words from earlier that day rang in his ears. Because he had to realize who had the power. In this town, that was Regina and Gold. When it came down to the two of them, Gold won with a landslide. David remembered that despite being locked up when the curse came, Gold had planned _everything_ from the start, and that alone showed how cunning and powerful he could be. David knew the threat was real, even if he didn't like it.

"She's doing fine. Whale says that she's actually healing very well."

"That's great. What do you know about Hook?"

"I'm not sure. Whale sent some nurses to find him but I haven't heard anything. You would think he would have a very hard time getting free with one hand."

"Yeah. Meaning someone set him free."

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know. Right now, we have to find him. Do you think you can track him?"

"I can try."

"Alright. Call Leroy to guard Belle and than meet me at the docks. Let's start looking there."

"Got it."

* * *

It was two minutes to lift-off and Gold and Emma had found their seats on the plane. The last so many hours of Gold's life were his best and his worst. He did it. He had gotten the curse broken and now he was on his way to find his son. Everything he has done for the last 300 years has lead to this moment. _But would it be enough?_ Of course it was enough. He would get his son back. He and his son would come back to Storybrooke and get a second chance at being a family, the family Baelfire needed at the beginning. He would have his son and Belle. Belle. _What if she never wakes up?_ No, she would. He would work day and night to find a way to wake her up. He lost her once, he wouldn't lose her again. No matter what magic he had to use to get her back.

He than came to a terrifying realization. He always spoke about magic coming with a price to everyone. However, he never really had a reason to worry about the price when he believed that both Bae and Belle were gone from his life. He always believed that the price for the curse was finding his son. Not so much as a price as it is an award. But Bae didn't like magic. It was one of the things that tore them apart. Not one of the things, _the_ thing. How would Bae react to him using magic again if he came back to Storybrooke? If he needed to use magic to wake Belle up, he would lose Bae. If he didn't use magic, for Bae's sake, to wake Belle and she never woke up, he would lose Belle. After 300 years, he finally found the price to is magic. Bae or Belle. The price he had to pay to keep them _both_, was magic. A crutch he couldn't walk without.

All Gold could do was close his eyes, sit back, and pray for the plane to land quickly. The sooner he got to Storybrooke, the sooner he could figure this out.

* * *

**You've heard him say it plenty of times, but who knew exactly how steep the price is. This is a real Sophie's Choice paradox we have here. Please review! Thank you.**

There has been some questioning out there on the internet if Bae was _really_ Gold's son. Some people think that Milah might have slept around when he went to war. The blood globe is the answer. You're welcome.

_Next time: Gold and Emma find Bae. Hook is still missing. Belle's health takes a turn for the worst._

**I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE a happily ever after for my OTP Rumbelle. Promise! It's one of those stories where it gets worse before it gets better. Please bare with me. **


	7. Old friends and new friends

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"What's his name?" _

_"Baelfire."_

_"She's doing great. She seems to be making some remarkable recovery."_

_"Hook is missing."_

_"I'm sorry about Belle. It's not fair."_

_"It never is."_

Once Leroy was stationed outside of Belle's room, Ruby and David headed down to the docks. "Thanks to Belle and Archie, we know Hook came on his ship. Archie told us it was cloaked."

"So how do _we_ find it?"

"That's why we need to find Hook. So he can tell us. Start sniffing." Ruby just looked at David as if he just told a middle-aged dad's corny joke.

"Sorry." Despite the horrible pun or joke, whatever it was, Ruby set off to sniff out a trail of Hook. It shouldn't be that hard, he was a pirate after all, she just had to smell rum and follow.

* * *

"Is this the right address?" They had just stepped out of a cab, Emma gave the driver twenty bucks, and looked up at a six-story old apartment building they were standing in front of.

"Yes Ms. Swan it is."

"Okay. Let's go find Baelfire." As they walked up to the gate, they saw a list of the tenants. However, one slot was empty. Pointing to the unmarked label, Emma said "That's him."

"Now how do you know that?!"

"Because I know what it looks like to not want to be found. I was hiding for a few good years in my life." They waited for an answer after Emma pushed the call button. Nothing came. Except someone escaping from the fire escape.

"Go! I can't run," as Gold pointed to his leg and cane. Emma ran off in a sprint, determined to catch this guy. She came all this way with a man she decided she hated, paying off a favor. He wasn't going to escape. She decided to take a quick shortcut to cut the guy off and found herself slamming into the man and sliding on the wet pavement. _At least he fell down with me._

"Emma?" She looked up to see him, the guy who left her to be caught and put in jail. Neal.

"Baelfire?" Neal's eyes grew.

"How do you know that name?!"

* * *

Things were going great for the rest of the day. All the patients seem to be doing well. Even Belle. The only issue was Hook. He was still missing and David and Ruby didn't send any word that they found him yet, meaning Leroy and the others were still on guard duty. Suddenly, nurses were all running in a rush towards the west side of the wing. As Whale started running to the source of the commotion, a sense of dread filled him as he noticed where the nurses were headed. Belle's room.

_Belle._

When he entered the room, he could see that her system was failing. Vital, blood pressure, and heart rate were falling. _How? She was doing so great?! She was healing!_ Whale tried to wrap his head around why Belle would be doing so well one second and than have her system nearly fail the next. He worked with the nurses to get Belle's system steady. Outside the room, he could see Leroy just staring but clearly worried for the girl. He did his best to remain calm, this was not the time to freak out, Belle needed him to do his job.

* * *

"I guess I should thank you for freeing me from that germ-infested jail cell." Hook shot one of his signature smiles at his savior. Cora. After his release, he thought it was safe to meet in the forest, since David and Ruby were trying their best to catch his trail. The pines should mask his rum.

"No problem. Magic can do anything. Even kill your crocodile."

"Yes, well, I have already taken care of that."

"Have you now? It looked like to me you merely wounded him. He was still alive."

"Yes but I shot Belle. His True Love. His heart is wounded and soon he will die from it. A slow and painful death, like the one he gave to Milah." His face scrunched in disgust as he recalled the memory.

"You fool. She's not dead."

"No, she's in a coma. I shot her too close to the heart for them to repair. No, she didn't die but she's not waking up."

"No. She's not. Not anymore." Hook looked towards Cora with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She was getting better. Oh yes. I heard what you did and went to check up on the girl today. I even overheard the doctors say that she was making a remarkable recovery." With this news, Hook's face fell and he started to worry. "Than how do we stop it?!"

"I already have." The smile on Cora's face truly showed off the evil that laid in her heart, or whatever lies in her heart's place. "Like I said, _magic_ can do anything."

* * *

"How do you know that name Emma?"

"Rumplestiltskin's your father?!" Emma didn't know how to take this news. Instead of getting frustrated and dealing with the past, she thought it would be best to deal with the present. She was only here to fill a favor.

"You know my father?! How?!"

"Very long story. Listen, I came here out of a favor for-"

"No! Emma! You don't make deals with my father!"

"I know! I think I learned just now. Listen, I came here to get you back to him."

"No. I'm not going. I don't want that man in my life anymore. It's better without him."

"I don't know your history with him. I get that, but I do also get that he's lost a lot right now and I think seeing you will help."

"Why are you defending him?!" Neal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Emma was defending his father._ His father._

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I've seen what he's just been through and I, might, have a little sympathy for him." She didn't really know why exactly, but perhaps she understood the lost of losing someone you loved. Wether you lost them, or they left. Losing them was the same thing. Although she didn't understand the relationship, Mr. Gold lost Belle and she lost Neal, Emma could sympathize.

"How? How can you have sympathy for him? He's a monster."

"Well, somehow Belle doesn't see that."

"Whose Belle?!"

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Although Hook was upset that perhaps he didn't entirely kill his enemy, he was little happier to know that Cora had helped tie a loose knot in his noose for the crocodile.

"Magic. After I easily slipped passed the guard duty they gave her, I placed a spell on her. A spell that would erase her memory of her love for the Dark One. Not only did the magic help weaken her a little more, when she wakes up, the Dark One will be nothing more than a crippled old man to her." Hook's never been more happy in his vengeance than right now. There are always worst fates than death. After what he did to Milah and himself, the crocodile deserved it.

* * *

**Each time I get done with a chapter, I feel myself getting better at this writing thing. I think I'm starting to understand the characters more than before, even the ones I don't like. Like Emma. Because I'm a big Rumbelle fan, I wished Neal learned about Belle while in Manhatthan, not when Gold was dying. So the next chapter will be about how he hears of Belle and what she means to Gold, how she is changing him.**

**A/N: **In case anyone is curious as to where the Rumbelle part of the story is, I wanted this to be told mostly through third character parties and seen through the eyes of the other characters. I'm sorry if its not what you were expecting or if its starting to sound more like someone else's story. My apologizes. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this story when I started. I got an idea and I ran with it. I don't really look where I go when I run (lol). But if you remember what Belle spoke of in their vows, this thing they have has _never_ been easy. Their love is one of the best one's out there because they have to constantly fight and struggle to be with each other and that's what makes their love strong, and each other. Also, I keep listening to soft and emotional piano music while I am writing this, so I am getting very in tuned with my emotions and love for Rumbelle (lol). Clearly, I have no life. :( But if I did, I wouldn't have this awesome story :) The anti-depressions must be working because I have never been this motivated for anything my entire life. Thank you for your views, reviews, and support. I truly appreciate it.

_Next time: Gold, Emma, and Neal talk. Another look inside Belle's mind before and during the spell Cora placed on her. _


	8. Waking up to come home

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"How do you know that name?"_

_"Whose Belle?"_

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"Magic. When she wakes up, the Dark One will be nothing but a crippled old man to her."_

Neal couldn't believe it. Emma had told him but he still couldn't warp his head around it. His father had a girlfriend. This Belle. Neal didn't understand how she could fall in love with his father. _Does she even know what he can do?_ Neal didn't want her to be destroyed like everything else his father destroyed. He spent years running from his father, now here he was. With Emma. The three of them sitting in his apartment.

"I hear you have a girlfriend," Neal said.

"It's complicated." _I'm sure it is. You probably have her as your slave._

"How so?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Even thinking about Belle's current state of being made Gold sick. He was suppose to protect her and he failed her. _But she will get better, I swear to it._ "You came back."

"Only for Emma. She said she made a deal with you and I know what happens to people who break deals with you. I'm trying to protect her."

"I can assure she's safe from me." Gold tried to not make it sound sarcastic, but even he knew it sounded like a joke.

"I don't believe you."

"I wanna talk Bae-"

"No. I don't wanna talk to you. You can't say anything that will make me listen to you. I'm done with you. Get out." Bae headed to the door to open and show his father the way out.

"No, I'm not leaving until you hear me out." Gold didn't move from his spot, determined to make Bae listen. "I've changed. I promise. Just give me a second chance."

"Why should I? Why should I believe anything you say?"

Gold just stared at Bae with regret. He knew Bae was right, he had no reason to believe him but he had to try if he wanted his son back. "Come back to Storybrooke with us. I'll show you I changed. I promise." Bae looked at his father and than back at Emma.

"Fine. I'll come, but only to make sure that you don't hurt Emma." Emma looked up at Neal, a little shocked. "I'll come with you. I'll give you a week but if I see that you haven't changed in that week, I'm leaving and no amount of magic is going to stop me."

"Thank you, Bae."

* * *

_She thinks she's got it. After much thinking, which was all she could do right now since she couldn't feel her body, Belle thinks she finally got the puzzle, almost. There was the man with the hook. He was the one who shot her. Which would explain the severe pain she felt. He was also the one who shouted some threat about losing a True Love. Did he mean her? Was she the True Love or was she going to lose one? She decided that when she got shot by Hook, she must have passed out from massive blood lost. Which was why she was asleep. A coma. That must be it. She was in a coma. She didn't need the voice to tell her that. That voice. The one that told her the man's name. Was it hers. She decided to say yes and that the voice, or herself, was trying to help her wake up. To do that, she needed to finish the puzzle. She knew what happened to her. A man with a Hook shot her and she fell into a coma. That was the easy part._

_Rumple was the tricky part. She tried to remember who Rumple was. It was quite difficult. Especially when the, her, voice kept giving her two different names._ **_"Mr. Gold."_** _Wasn't it Rumple? She couldn't decided. It didn't help that she not only saw the well dressed man with a cane, but she also started seeing another man. Not the one with the hook. This man looked strange, like he had gold skin and yellow eyes. He looked like-like a-a crocodile! That sounded right! It felt familiar. A crocodile with leather pants and curls in his hair. Whenever he spoke, he had this high-pitched squeal and giggle. _

_She wasn't sure who these two men were. Were they two different people or were they the same. The same person? They don't look the same. She figured that if she was going to figure this out, she should try to work with the names. Names have power. One name was Mr. Gold and the other was Rumple. She didn't think that a man name Mr. Gold would wear leather, although the skin could be associated with the name. Rumple sound foreign for a man with a cane and nice suits. No. The man with the cane was Mr. Gold. The name fit the man. Clean, sophisticated, and held some value of power. The cane helped with that she thinks. If he was Mr. Gold, than the man in the leather must be Rumple. Everything starts to feel right. A few pieces left. _

_True Love. The man with the hook said _**_"Now you'll know how it feels to lose your True Love!"_**_ Who was the True Love? Wait, isn't True Love a two-way street? _**_"Belle!"_**_ It was Mr. Gold who shouted to her. She was in a coma because she got shot. Yes. It started making sense. She was Mr. Gold's True Love. The man with the hook shot her so Mr. Gold would know how it feels! _**_"Rumple."_**_ She remembered! Mr. Gold _**_was_**_ Rumple! They were the same person! She was Belle, Rumplestiltskin's True Love! She knew! She had to wake up!_

Suddenly, a white blinding light engulfed her mind.

* * *

Emma, Neal, or Baelfire, and Mr. Gold headed towards the airport, ready to go to Storybrooke. Neal had hesitantly agreed to go, for Emma's protection from his father, despite his claims that he would not hurt Emma. He was curious to see the town after hearing word from August that the curse was broken. He was also curious as to who his father's girlfriend, Belle, was. She sounded interesting. She must be to fall in love with his father. He was even more curious to how their relationship was 'complicated'. Neal had to admit that it had him worried.

After the cab had taken them to the airport, they got their bags, and went inside. Because they were in Manhatthan, it took about an hour just for the tickets and security check-out. Neal was kinda surprised to see how well his father handled the security, but he figured since they flew here, he must have already gone through it once.

As they waited by the gate, Emma's phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d. and than at Gold. The expression on her face had Neal a little worried. She seemed nervous about who ever was calling and his father seemed on high alert. After a few more seconds passed, Emma answered the call.

"Hello. Hey David." _Who's David?_

"Hook's missing?!" _Hook?! She knows Hook?!_

"What?! Seriously? That's so great to hear!...We're at the airport, heading home." _No, they're heading home. I'm headed to some town where my dad lives with his new girlfriend._

"Great. We'll be there when we get back. Bye."

Neal wasn't sure what was happening or why Hook was involved, but by the expression on Emma's and his dad's face, it must been very important.

"She's awake."

* * *

**Finally! Belle's awake! Let the Rumbelle love fest begin! However, we can't forget Cora's magic spell. Will Belle forget who Rumple is or did True Love spare her? Let me know what you think. Please review. :)**

I'm quite amazed that I was able to knock out four chapters in one day and the night's not over yet. I either really need a life or I'm in some serious motivation. lol Either way, I'm kinda liking how this story is going. Although, I should limit to three chapters in one day, I was really running low on creative juices. It was my fiery passion and love for Rumple and Belle that kept me going. I believe we are past the most boring, _but important_, parts and now we can begin the best part of the story. Rumple and Belle finding each other.

**A/N:** Here's a little hint for what will happen. The reason this story has mostly been in third person and other characters' point of view, is because they are all going to play important roles for Rumple and Belle. Some more important than others. We needed to see others look into the Rumbelle relationship to understand the future of Rumple and Belle's love for this story. If you have an idea of what might happen, you can leave it in the review.

_Next time: Rumple comes home to Belle. Hook and Cora meet an unlikely ally. _


	9. Dealing all around

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"I hear you have a girlfriend."_

_"It's complicated."_

_"Come with us. I'll show you I've changed."_

_"Fine. I'll come."_

_"She's awake."_

Whale couldn't understand it. Belle's health was quite erratic during her coma. First, she was perfectly fine, then her system was failing, and then she woke up, perfectly unharmed. It didn't make sense to him. He thought about it and the only conclusion he came up with was magic. _Magic_. It always seemed to be the problem around this town. If anything strange or abnormal ever happened, it was safe to assume magic was involved, and has far as Whale was concerned, Belle's condition definitely had magic written all over it.

David and Ruby had come back hours ago with no more news of Hook's whereabouts. They had looked almost throughout the whole town but Ruby wasn't able to pick up any scent. Even the docks were a dead end. It wasn't long after they arrived to the hospital to check on Belle, did she wake up. Whale found Belle's awakening rather odd. In most cases of a comatose patient, when they woke up, if they woke up, if would be a calm and slow awaking, as if waking from a dream. In Belle's case, her awaking was as if she had just woken up from a nightmare. She took a large breath of air when she first opened her eyes, as if she was suffocating in her coma. After a few minutes, the nurses were able to calm her down and to check to see if she was well enough to have visitors. Luckily for Belle, she was not the coma long enough to experience any trauma from it, so she quickly adjusted to being awake again.

The dwarves, Granny, Henry, and others have been visiting Belle for the last hour and according to Whale, everything looked well for her. She was perfectly healthy and the wound from the gun shot seemed to heal quite fast. _Like magic_, Whale thought. No amnesia and no psychological trauma befell on her. She was safe and sound and that brought everyone an immense amount of relieve among them, but who could blame them? If Belle was safe, _they_ were safe from Gold.

* * *

_'She's awake'_. It was the words Rumple begged to hear the moment he heard of Belle's condition after the town line incident. She was awake and he was coming home, with his son. He would get Belle back and show his son that he had indeed changed. Everything was going great.

They had landed about an hour ago and were heading towards Storybrooke in the Cadillac. They were all pretty quite through out the whole flight, neither knowing what to say and lost in their own thoughts and the car ride wasn't much different.

"So," Neal said, trying to break the ice of the uncomfortable silence, "What's Belle like?"

"Beautiful, smart, brave, perfect," said Rumple, smiling at the thought of his True Love.

"Perfect? Really? Must be some girl."

"She is," Rumple said.

"Was she part of a deal?" Neal wasn't sure if he really wanted to know but if he needed to save the woman from his father, he would. He didn't want others to get hurt from his father like he had. He saw how Rumple's knuckles turned white against the wheel and he got his answer.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Nice going dad," Neal said, clearly showing the annoyance in his voice.

"You don't know the whole story, Bae."

"Don't call me that. Its Neal." He and Rumple just shared a look of dispute before falling back into silence. Emma just stared out the window, pretending she wasn't there, hating the awkwardness. _Why did I come again?_

* * *

"She's awake," Hook said. Looking over at Cora, he saw that she had an impassive expression. Hook and Cora were hiding in one of the hospital corridors, having found a spot free of prying eyes.

"I know," Cora said. Her and Hook disagree on a few things, but if there was one common factor between the two, it was they both wanted Rumplestiltskin dead, or worse. This Belle woman was the key.

"Are you sure the magic will work? They do have True Love from what I heard, perhaps-"

"No. It will work. Promise," said Cora, giving Hook one of her assuring smiles. "You need not worry. Magic will solve all your problems, my dear Hook."

"I'm hope you're right. Let's head back to the ship." They then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, neither aware of the person around the corner, who was aware of the whole conversation.

* * *

It took about another hour before they were finally in Storybrooke and Emma could see the tension in Gold as they walked towards the hospital.

"She'll be fine," Emma said, giving Gold a assuring smile. Neal than pulled Emma aside, away from Gold's hearing.

"Why do you care?" Neal asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know my father like I do. I've seen him kill people before. This woman is probably not safe with him."

"I don't think that's true. If anything, being with Gold is the safest place for her. Although I don't seem to understand it, they seem to love each other very much. Belle had told me once that when they were in the Enchanted Forest, she had kissed him and his curse had almost broke," Emma said, recalling how surprised she was to hear this. After all, only True Love's Kiss could break a curse, right? At least, that's what she heard. Neal was visibly more shocked to hear this.

"Wait, she's his True Love? I'm sorry Emma but I have a very hard time believing that."

"Well, guess you'll have to see for yourself." They than entered the hospital, looking for Belle's room.

* * *

Greg found himself healing pretty fast considering the wreck he gotten himself into. He had just been released from the hospital not long ago and couldn't believe what he had just heard and witness. He had seen an old woman and some man with a hook, who's name was ironically Hook, disappear in a cloud of smoke. _I knew it! Magic is real!_ He saw it and heard it and it _wasn't_ the first time.

He recalled when he was a child, when he and his father had stumbled upon a town that to them, seemed to have just dropped from the sky. At first, the town seemed like any other small town in Maine, harmless. Then, his father had apparently witnessed something that had caused him to rush themselves to the car and speed through the town, heading towards the town line. It happened in a blur to Greg when he was child. As they were speeding through the town, he had asked his father what he saw that would cause him to act so afraid. Magic. It was the only word his father gave. _Magic didn't existed, did it?_ Greg remembered asking himself that question when he was little. Although he was a child, he never found himself believing in fairytales and magic, favoring the wild outdoors and hunting more than pixie dust and wands. But now he knew. Magic did exist and he needed it. He had spent his life trying to find that little town that once he was outside the town limits, seemed to disappear as quick as it appeared. Now here he was. He made it back to Storybrooke and he had a mission. First, he had to find the old lady and the man with the hook. He remembered they said something about a ship and he found himself headed to the town's docks.

* * *

Rumple wasn't sure he wanted to go into Belle's room. He feared that she would hate him for her getting hurt. After all, he was suppose to protect her and he failed. It was _his_ enemy that hurt her so it was his fault, that was the conclusion he came with. Not Hook's fault, entirely, but his fault she got hurt and fell in a coma. But now she was awake and Rumple never felt more relieved.

He entered the room and a smile came to his face has he saw her happily sitting on the bed, reading a book. Rumple didn't expect anything less of her. Before he could knock on the door to get her attention, he was stopped as he saw Whale heading towards him.

"Gold, there's something you need to know before you talk to Belle." This gave Rumple a very bad feeling in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"It's about her coma," Whale said. He gave a small pause to watch Gold's reaction. A small nod showed that he would listen. They stepped away from the door before Whale continued.

"During the most part of the coma, she was doing fine. Her vitals, blood pressure, heart rate, everything was going great and she was healing. Near the end, everything started to fail but only for a few minutes," Whale said in a rush as to not give Gold too bad of an idea. "We were able to stabilize her pretty quickly. Not long after, she woke up."

"That's great."

"Yes, well I feel that something might have happened to her during the coma."

"Like what," Gold said, tired of Whale beating around the bush.

"Magic." A short pause was given before Gold responded.

"Magic? And how do you figure this?"

"Nothing made sense. She was doing well and than suddenly, everything starts failing, and than she wakes up and she's fine? Not to mention she didn't wake up normally."

"Normally? What do you mean by that?" Gold wished the mad scientist slash doctor would get to the point so he could see Belle, but he knew he needed to know what happened. Especially if magic was involved. Someone touched her and he wanted them to pay. If Whale was right and someone used magic on her, Rumple knew who to go to. There were only a few people in Storybrooke with magic and after checking the list of those people, it came down to one.

"Usually a coma patient wakes up slow and easy but she woke up as if from a nightmare, like she was suffocating. When she calmed down and started talking to Ruby and the others, we noticed something."

"Noticed what?! Please get to your point."

"She doesn't know who you are."

* * *

It took awhile for Greg to find the docks, the town was a little bigger than he thought but his memories served him well and he managed to find the docks in less than an hour, without asking any directions. At the corner of his eye, he saw the man and woman from the hospital. He stayed out of sight, hiding behind boxes and buildings as he followed them. He suspected he shouldn't have been surprised to see them take a step and than become invisible, but he wasn't used to magic. However, these two clearly were and he needed their help. As he looked around, he saw more boats than ships and Greg knew the difference between the two. He also knew magic could do almost anything, so he figured that the ship they talked about was invisible, or cloaked by some invisible shield. So he went up to the dock they stepped on and waited for them to come back out.

It didn't take more than five minutes before he saw them step back into view. He saw the woman create a fireball in her hand and Greg quickly put his hands in the air as to show he meant no harm.

"Please, please, don't throw. I just wanna talk."

"Who are you?" demanded the woman, "I know you've been following us. Tell us why before I take out your heart."

"I know you," exclaimed Hook. "You're that man that drove into town a few nights ago. You ran me over!" Greg's eyes widen.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Really I am, but I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Cora asked.

"About magic."

"It's none of your concern, now I suggest you leave and forget what you saw or else we would have to deal with you and I for one mate, am not in the mood." Hook grimaced as to show he was still in pain from being nearly ran over by a car.

"No, no please. Please. I can help." Greg pleaded, trying his best to show he was on their side.

"What could _you_ possibly help us with?"

"That woman, in the coma? You're wanting her dead, right?" Greg was a little hesitant to ask, but if it got him what he wanted, than he would do what he had to. With this, Cora and Hook looked at each other and than back at the man. Hook stepped down from the ship and walked towards the man, placing his good hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name, mate?"

"Greg. Greg Mendell."

"Well, Greg, I think we can come up with something of a deal. What do you say?" Greg merely smiled at them both, knowing he was one step closer.

* * *

**Okay, very long chapter I know, sorry. This one was a little difficult for me to write. I have few ideas for the story, but to be honest, I'm kinda going along as I write. So like you, I'm not sure where this is headed, but that's what is making this fun to write. **

Belle doesn't remember Rumple, or so Whale says. Can Rumple use True Love's kiss to help her or has he lost her once again? Please review, they help. Thank you. :)

_Next time: Neal meets Belle and Rumple has to chose his price._


	10. Learning

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"She's his True Love?"_

_"She doesn't know who you are."_

_"What's your name, mate?"_

_"Greg. Greg Mendell."_

_"Well, Greg, I think we can come up with something of a deal. What do you say?"_

Belle wasn't sure what was really wrong with her. She had been told that she got injured and fell into a coma, however, she felt perfectly fine. Whale had informed her of her condition during the coma and how everything almost seemed like magic. She wasn't sure what that really meant but she thought that it must have been bad, after all, people acted a little concerned around her. They said that she forgot but Belle couldn't think of what she forgot, though she supposed if she forgot, what chances did she have of remembering. However, it wasn't _what_ she forgot as it was _who_ she forgot. They said his name is Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin. _Odd name_, she thought. She remembered everything.

Belle remembered her father, Sir Maurice, Avonlea, Ruby, Granny, Gaston, Leroy, even the Enchanted Forest. When she looked at everyone that visited her, even the nurses, she remembered. However, Belle could swore that she never met a Mr. Gold, or whatever the other name was, before in her life. They tried to tell her, to try and get her to remember. They told her tons of crazy stuff, like how he took her away in a deal, a dark castle, someone called the Dark One, and than something about a little chipped teacup. No matter how hard she searched her memories, she couldn't find any memory that had to do with anything she's been told about Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold. What bothered her was that something inside of her was begging to know, begging her to remember. This nagging feeling was so strong that she almost wanted to forget and pray it left her alone, but if everyone was-

Belle's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up from the book she was trying to read to see a middle aged man standing in the doorway. She had a lot of visitors ever since she woke up, but she never saw this man before. _Is this Mr. Gold?_

"Hi," the man said.

"Hi." For some reason she couldn't place, Belle had a bad feeling about this man. She felt something inside of her was trying to warn her about this man and she wasn't sure why.

"How you feeling?"

"O-okay. In fact, I feel really good. No pain. The doctors said I would be free to leave real soon. Maybe even tomorrow."

"That's great," the man said. Belle didn't know why but the smile the man gave felt...off. "I heard about you, how you got injured and fell in a coma. I guess I wanted to come and check on you, to give you my apologizes."

"For what?"

"Well, I feel that it's almost my fault you got injured. You see, I was in that car that night you got hurt."

"Oh. You were the man who ran Mr. Jones over, right?" She didn't want to give the name Hook since she never saw this man before and didn't know what he might know.

"It was an accident, truly. I am sorry. It seems that this was all my fault," the man said. Belle didn't want to tell him that he was not the cause of Hook shooting her. Although, Belle has yet to piece together why Hook would shoot her. _What did I do to him?_ she thought to herself.

"No, it's okay. Really. There doesn't seem to be any harm done and you look like you're doing well too."

"Yeah, the doctors actually let me go yesterday. I apparently heal fast," he slightly chuckled.

"That's great. Well, I'm glad you're doing great, Mr.-"

"Greg. Just Greg."

"Greg. Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Greg and thanks for checking up, that was very nice of you." _Now, please leave because you give me a very bad feeling._

"I actually heard that you don't remember anything-"

When another knock was heard, both Belle and Greg turned to see a younger man, with a slight beard, standing in the door. Turning back to Belle, Greg said, "Oh, well it looks like you have a visitor, so I guess I'll leave you alone then. It was nice meeting you Belle." He than left the room, leaving Belle alone with the new visitor. With her quick mind, it only took Belle a few seconds to realize that she never gave Greg her name. Looking down at her book, she thought, _How did he know?!_

"Hi," said the visitor. Belle looked up and realized that she felt a little safer with this man. "I know you don't know me, but I'm Gold's son. I'm Neal."

* * *

"What did you do to Belle?!" Gold demanded as he burst into the mayor's office, cane and all.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I didn't do anything. I haven't seen or touched Belle, but I am sorry for her condition. I heard she doesn't remember you." Regina gave Gold one of her Evil Queen smiles.

"Exactly, meaning you have a hand in this."

"And how do you suspect that?"

"Whale said that this was like magic, and the fact that Belle remembers everything and everyone _except me_, means that this _was_ magic. Now there are few people in this town who possess magic. The bratty fairies, our little savior, and than you and me. Despite how I hate them, I'm sure the fairies aren't stupid enough to pull a move like this off. Emma can't tap into her powers and we both know I would never do anything to make Belle forget me. Even the idea of that is rather ridiculous. So that leaves you."

"I'm sorry to disappointment Gold but I didn't touch her. I can assure you," Regina said.

"You didn't have to! There are plenty of ways to cast a spell on someone without having any physical contact, you and I both know that," explained Gold.

"Listen, blame me all you want but you'll only be wasting your time. I promise you I did not touch Belle. I learned my lesson the first time when you sent that wraith after me without hesitation. Now. Please leave."

Gold simply stood in the same place, pressing weight on his cane, determined to get the truth. _It had to be Regina, didn't it? _Seeing that Gold was not going to move, Regina calmly stood up from her chair and walked over to stand in front of the pissed off imp. As few seconds passed as they stared at each other, both clearly upset for their own reasons.

"I. Didn't. Touch. Belle." Regina spoke, emphasizing each word to get her message across.

"If you didn't touch her, who did?" Perhaps Regina was in the clear this round, but Gold knew that someone harmed his Belle, maybe not physical but harmed none the less, and he was going to make sure they payed. One way or another.

* * *

"Neal. Uh, hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I've heard about you."

"Uh, you did? From you?" Belle asked.

"From my dad, Mr. Gold? I was actually wondering if I could speak to you about him."

"Listen, I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. I don't remember him. I don't know a Mr. Gold or Rumplestiltskin." Neal looked at Belle with a blank expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry to waste your time." Before Belle could respond, Neal left.

* * *

Rumple had spent the last few hours at his home after his visit with the mayor, trying to find out what had caused Belle to forget only him and who would have done it. It didn't make sense. Regina was the obvious and only answer to the mystery, but Rumple could see it in her eyes that she was quite serious when she claimed she never touched his Belle. _So who did?_

Rumple was truly at a lost. He had come back to Storybrooke with his son, only to find his Belle had no memory of him. Was this his price? Get his son back but loose Belle? He had spent his entire years as the Dark One fighting for his son, to get him back. He manipulated, kill, tricked, and lied more times than he could count for the last 300 years, just for this moment, having his son back. During the process, he found something else to fight for. True Love. A concept he believed was impossible for him until he arrived at the kingdom of Avonlea one day when they sent a message of distress to him. When he arrived, he saw her. A young women with brown curls, beautiful eyes, heart-shaped face, and dressed in a gold ball gown, his favorite color. For reason he wasn't sure of at the time, he knew that she was perfect. He had to have her, so he bargained for her and got her. It wasn't long before she stole something of his. He remembered how one night, when he was so exhausted after working days in his lab, he had called her a thief. She had asked the next day what she stole and he couldn't bring himself to say it was his heart.

She truly was a thief to him. She stole not only his heart, but his attention, time, and love. She even broke into his dreams somedays. Since the day he came to his castle, he knew that any mishaps in the lab could be blamed on her. She always found a way into his head, and no matter how many times he pushed her out, she always came back. Yes, no matter what separated them from each other, even if it was his fault, he knew. Belle _always_ came back.

If magic took her from him, which it often did, he knew that magic would bring her back. The price, losing Bae. Rumple spent 300 years to find his son, only to learn that there was a good chance that his son would _never_ love him back, no matter how hard Rumple tried to show him how he changed. But Belle, he knew Belle loved him. Their first kiss in the Enchanted Forest proved that. He couldn't bear to lose both Bae and Belle, but he knew now what price he was willing to try and pay. He knew that losing Bae would mean losing his son, but losing Belle would mean losing his heart. With this knowledge, Rumple sat at his work table in his basement and got busy working on potions for memory recovery. He made his price, he wouldn't lose Belle. Not again.

* * *

He had been monitoring Belle's health since the coma, with the exception of the memory loss that centered only on Mr. Gold, Whale couldn't find anything else wrong. Before he okayed the nurses to let her go, he decided he should get one more blood test as an extra precautionary. He had just gotten back from drawing her blood and sat down to begin the test.

_Magic. Sometimes, I really hate it._ Whale knew that if magic caused Belle to forget Mr. Gold, he knew that Mr. Gold could use magic to fix it. Belle was safe and after this test, he would let her leave and his job to guarantee Belle's safety would be done. The beeping from the monitor brought Whale away from his thoughts. Looking up at the screen and checking the results, Whale's eyes widened.

"No way." Not many things in his occupation shocked Whale, but this news had him thinking. He thought it would be best to keep this news to himself until either Belle got her memories back, or the news itself showed itself. After what had happened in the last few days, Whale hoped that Gold would be in a very good mood when he found out.

* * *

**Poor Regina, always getting blamed first. Oh well, I think we've learned that the past can always come back to bite you. :) What is Neal thinking and what news has Whale learned?**

A/N: I promise my readers this: Cora will get what's coming to her, we have _probably_ seen the only and last of Regina, happily ever after for Rumbelle, and NO LACEY. I didn't like her very much.

_Next time: Rumple and Neal talk, Belle meets Mr. Gold._


	11. New people, new plans

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"I'm Gold's son. I'm Neal."_

_"It was nice to meet you Greg."_

_"No way."_

Neal had just visited Belle in hospital to learn that she didn't remember his father. He was quickly informed of what happened from Emma, who was told from the doctor that looked after Belle. He wasn't sure how to take this news. He didn't want to meet this woman but after what he heard from Emma about her, and the way his father talked about her, he thought that he should pay a visit and see for himself.

He could see why she was called Belle. She truly was beautiful, and from the brief moment he met with her, she seemed very nice. He almost hated to leave her so abruptly but once he learned that she didn't know Mr. Gold, he felt that it was better. Emma had told him that she was his father's True Love but Neal felt that she was safer away from him. Memories of his father beating their maid to death and turning a man in a snail and than stepping on him, flooded Neal's mind. He remembered the first day he saw his father when he became the Dark One. Neal tried to forget it but it haunted his nightmares every night after he fell through the portal. Now, he was back with his father in a town called Storybrooke and meeting his girlfriend. The words still sounded foreign to Neal but there was a small part inside of him that perhaps, just perhaps, this woman would be good for his father. _Perhaps I should go talk to her again and see if she might remember. She couldn't be any worse off than before, right?_

* * *

He was hesitant to go to the hospital but Rumple had to know, he had see her, just to make sure his Belle was okay. _I need to make her remember_, he thought as he walked down the corridors of the hospital, putting more weight on the cane. He found himself doing that more often when he was particularly stressed. He was surprised the cane hasn't broken in half after all these years.

He found her looking down on a book, _not a surprise_, before he brought his hand up to gently knock on the door, not really wanting to disturb her. She looked up with the blue eyes that he saw every night in his dreams.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, its okay. Just reading." He could see on the cover that she was reading one of her favorites, Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

"That's a good book. A great work of literature."

"It sure is," she smiled. "Are you Mr. Gold?" Rumple's heart ached as he remembered the first day when she asked him that same question, shortly after she was released from the asylum.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"People had told me a lot about you," Belle said, almost hesitantly.

"Did they? And what, may I ask, did they tell you about me?"

"Well, things like how you took me away to your Dark castle after a deal we made. We have some teacup that we cherish. I think they said it was chipped?" Belle gave out a little chuckle at the idea of what she's been told.

"It is."

Belle paused. "It is? You mean, all the stuff they said is true?"

"Yes. I even have the teacup. In fact, I have it with me right now. If you'll like to see it, that is."

"Oh, well, sure. Why not." She saw as Mr. Gold pulled the teacup from a blue velvet bag he had hidden in his suit jacket. It was a white porcelain cup with a hand drawn of branches and leaves in blue paint. What stuck out the most about the teacup was the chip she was told about. It was small but clearly noticeable for anyone who held it.

"Would you like to hold it?" Gold asked.

"Uh, sure." Belle took the teacup in her hands and stared at it for a few seconds before asking. "Why is this so important? To us? It's just a teacup."

"This teacup has survived through a lot, just like us, and our love."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold but I don't remember you," Belle said, feeling guilty that she can't remember feeling the same way towards him.

"But you remember everything else, right?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember everything else about your life. About your father, his castle, Avonlea, and the Enchanted Forest. Right?"

"Well, yes. I seem to remember everyone except you. Why is that? The doctor told me it was magic?"

"Yes. It was. Let me ask you, do your memories seem to be missing moments in your life? Is there a time where you're in one place in your life and then you're in another but you don't remember how you got there or anything in between?" Rumple could see Belle's eyebrows scrunch together as she seemed to try and recall parts of her life.

"Well, I know my father and I fought once and he kicked me out. He disowned me and so I left the castle and went off on my own, and than the Queen's curse came. I don't remember anything about a deal. Sorry." Belle said.

Rumple's stomach almost dropped as he realized that who ever caused Belle to forget about him during her coma, did a good job covering their tracks and gave Belle memories that filled those holes in her memory that involved him. _Yes, whoever did this will pay. But she will remember._

He saw as Belle tried to hand him the teacup back. "No. No, I want you to keep it. Maybe it will help you remember." Belle looked at Mr. Gold hesitantly but reluctantly agreed and set down on the table next to her bed.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Gold."

"Yes, it was good seeing you, Belle. I'll leave you then."

"I am sorry. Sorry that I don't remember you."

"I'm sure your memory will come back. It often does." Despite the confused look on Belle's face, Rumple merely smiled and turned to leave the room.

Belle watched as the man she has been told about every since she woke up, left with a forced smile on his face. She suddenly felt something in her stomach. _Regret?_ She couldn't place it.

A few seconds later, she saw the doctor step into the hospital room.

"Belle, I finished your last blood test and you are free to go. Your health seems to be wonderful, aside from the amnesia, but don't worry. Amnesia, in common situations, don't last long, so your memories should return soon," Whale spoked.

"Thank you," Belle said with an infectious smile. "I hope you're right. Anything else before I go?" Enough seconds had passed that made Belle feel that perhaps he hesitated.

"Nope. You're good to go." Giving her one more smile, Whale left her to pack and get dressed.

* * *

"So I went to talk to Belle today." Neal stood in the middle of his father's pawnshop. He had come hoping to settle a few things between them.

"Did you?" asked Rumple.

"Yeah. She seems very nice, you know, except that part where she doesn't know you."

"Yes, well, I'm sure her memories will come back."

"You're not using magic on her, are you?" Neal could see the way his father's shoulders tensed. "Emma told me she was your True Love-"

"Is. She _is_ my True Love. She just...just doesn't remember," Rumple said, the disappoint and hurt clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt the girl."

"Why would I do that Bae?"

"Despite that its been over 300 years, I remember how you came out of our house with blood on your shoes and saying we needed a new maid. I don't want that same faith to fall on Belle. She seems-"

"Bae. I would never hurt." Rumple bit his tongue to prevent him from saying again. He didn't need Neal to know that he _did_ hurt Belle once, but he swore to himself he would try his hardest to never make that mistake again and whoever did hurt her, would pay dearly.

Neal watched his father for a few minutes, seeing the truth in his eyes. "Fine." He turned to leave.

"Bae, wait-" Neal kept walking out the door, not looking back.

* * *

Greg had meet up with Hook and Cora on his cloaked ship late that night after he had talked briefly with Belle. Cora and Hook had informed him of what Belle meant to their enemy, and that they wanted her injured, if not dead. However, Hook has eyes looking out for him and Cora doesn't want one person in town know she is there. So, it was up to Greg to get to Belle. They had the plan made out, and in return for his help, they would give him what he wanted. After the meeting, he went off to Granny's hotel, hoping to get a room for a few nights. After shutting the room behind him, he couldn't help but smile. He was one step closer.

* * *

**What is Greg's, Hook's, and Cora's plan? Don't worry, Greg's personal plan isn't that important for us. Also, I think Whale might be hiding something. Hmmm...**

A/N: Sorry I didn't get chapters yesterday. I spent all day digging a flower bed with my mom and was too worn out afterwards. So here are two more chapters and I see the possibility of a third later tonight. :) Here's hoping.

_Next time: Rumple pays someone a visit and Belle notices something odd with herself. _


	12. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"This teacup has survived through a lot, just like us, and our love."_

_"I am sorry. Sorry that I don't remember you."_

_"I guess I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt the girl."_

Once she was discharged from the hospital, Belle made her way to her apartment above the library, Mr. Gold's words still in her head. _"Do your memories seem to be missing moments in your life?"_ When Belle thought about it, the time in her memories seemed to add up, but the situations didn't. One moment in her life, she could recall how she was on her own and having an adventure with Mulan, shortly after he father kicked her out, the next she found herself in a cell right in the Queen's castle, before the curse was cast. She remembered while she was in the dungeon, the Queen would tell her how _he_ wouldn't never find her. Belle assumed she was talking about her father. _What if she was talking about Mr. Gold? _She guessed it didn't really make that much sense. She loved her father and knew her father loved her, so why did he kick her out? Was the Queen hiding her from Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin? And why did she recall her being in another cell, before the Queen's castle?

It was the last memory that made her rethink her memories and recall Mr. Gold's words. It was if something inside of her was trying to make her remember, or maybe her memories were simply returning. She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she was exhausted from the hospital and needed rest. However, when she laid down, she found that she wasn't able to fall asleep. _Perhaps it's the few days that I spent in a coma. _She sat up and decided to read one of her many books she gathered over...well, she wasn't sure when she got them all. When she reached for the book resting on her nightstand, she saw that it moved a few inches towards her before she had time to touch it. She eyed the book with uneasiness for a few seconds before deciding that it was merely a flicker of light. When she opened the book, she found the chapter she was re-reading and read for a few minutes, hoping to try and fall asleep.

Realizing she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, she got up and decided to take a walk around town. She knew it was late but she also knew that Storybrooke was a small town, where everyone knew everyone. Well, she _almost_ knew everyone. She had a slight feeling in her gut that perhaps she should stay home, but Belle had already read all her books and after sleeping for a few days straight, her legs really needed some stretching. So she ignored the voice in her head saying otherwise and left her apartment for a quick walk in the night.

* * *

"Where is he? Or she?"

Hook spun on his heels. He was certain that he lost all of his trails and no one had spotted him leaving the ship and heading to the woods, but there was the Dark One standing in front of him. Dressed sharp as always. _Does he always have that cane?!_

"I believe I'm not sure what you mean, mate," Hook said.

"I've thought real hard about it and realized that someone _must_ have told you about Belle, _mate_."

"Have you checked on the Evil Queen? After all, her name says it all," said Hook, shooting Gold a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, no need to worry. I did visit the Queen already. Shockingly, she was innocent. After all, I believe her when she said she learned her lesson. Belle's amnesia is caused by magic. I certainly would never harm her and Emma doesn't have the level of magic for that kind of spell. As for the fairies, although they do not favor me, and vice versa, they know better than to attack True Love. I think it goes against what they believe." Gold walked closer to Hook, trying to back him up into a tree.

"That means, someone else informed you of Belle, someone with magic. And I can say it's safe to assume you are currently walking in the woods to meet up with them, and I don't take you for the hiking type. So, who is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hook said, smiling once again towards Gold.

"Oh yes, I very much would."

"Well, unfortunately, she doesn't want you to know, so-"

"_She_. Well, that narrows the list a little" Gold saw Hook grimace, knowing he let a vital piece of the puzzle slip. Gold grimaced inwardly, know that he had a lot of _shes_ in his past that are probably in line for revenge. He often hated how he had that effect on women.

"Who is she?"

"Tell you what, Crocodile. Why don't you go ask our dear friend the Queen again. You never know what she's hiding." Hook then turned and left further into the woods. Knowing Hook would not lead him to his ally and knowing this foe would be spot, or should be, not to give off any magic to show where she is hiding, Gold turned and left back to the Mayor's office.

Before he turned onto the street that lead to Regina's office, Gold paused. He took a slight turn and looked back to the forest. _No. It couldn't be. Could it?_

* * *

It was around nine at night when Belle found herself walking near the docks. The walk was doing nothing to help her relax, though she suspected it would be a few more days before she got her sleeping back on track. She walked up to one of the metal railings and looked out towards the water. She placed her hands on top of the metal rod but quickly drew back, it was as if the rod shocked her. What also shocked her was that when she looked down at her hands, she saw them glowing a very faint gold color, like...like magic. _I don't remember myself every having magic. Does this have to do with one of the missing moments in my memory?_

Before she could think about it anymore, she heard steps behind her. Turning around, she saw the man from the hospital. He was the one who, she realized, knew her name when she didn't give it to him. _Maybe he heard from the doctor or overheard someone else say it. Sounds logical. So why do I suddenly feel nervous and scared?_ Something inside of her was _definitely_ trying to warn her about something, she was certain.

"Hi, Belle. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No. It's, um, its okay. I was just going for a walk, trying to relax."

"It's a little late going for a walk, don't you think."

"You're right. I should...I should probably get going. I have to open the library tomorrow, have lots of work to do," Belle said, trying to calm her suddenly realized that aside from Mr. Gold, she didn't know this man either. _I have a very bad feeling about this guy._

"Well, why don't I walk you back? It's not really safe to be out here alone, at night," Greg said, sounding like a common gentleman.

"Oh, no. You don't have to bother. My place isn't really that far. It's okay." Belle started walking back towards town, passing Greg.

Greg quickly turned around, grabbing her upper arm. "Sorry. I can't let you leave Belle," he said, fighting Belle as she struggled against his hold.

Before Belle could gather the air in her lungs to scream, she felt a force on the back of her head, turning everything black.

* * *

**...yeah...um...I decided where I am going with this story, finally. ****Warning:**** It will get worse before it gets better. I promise a happily ever after for Rumple and Belle. Never forget that. Also don't forget that Rumple and Belle have a love that will always be difficult and with Rumple's past, they also have enemy's they have to fight. Cora ****will**** get what's coming to her, and Hook. Also, Whale is still hiding something and I think I've left a few hints for you to try and figure it out without being obvious. If you want, leave your idea of what it could be in the reviews. Please review, they do help. :) Thank you.**

_Next time: Emma talks to Greg, Neal looks for Belle, Whale gives Rumple some news._


	13. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Kris. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"Who is she?"_

_'No. It couldn't be.'_

_Belle looked down at her hands to see them glow a faint gold color._

_"Sorry. I can't let you leave Belle."_

Belle wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew that it couldn't be good, not with the bad vibe she was getting from Greg. She tried her best to remain calm but tragically failed. She found herself hyperventilating and getting dizzy, not to mention the pain that was throbbing in the back of her head. She came to a few minutes ago to find herself in some sort of basement...no, not a basement, these walls were wood. She suddenly felt that she was rocking. _A ship? _She got up to head through the door she found to see what she could do to escape back to town. Before she reached the door, it opened and she saw a man head down the steps. She was hoping that it was Greg but quickly realized her wished didn't take when she a shimmer of metal come into view. _Hook._

"Hello love," Hook smiled, giving one of his signature smiles he often gave to the ladies. "How you feeling? Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you too bad. I thought I gave it a light touch but you'll be surprised how difficult it is to hit someone's head with a shovel when you only have one hand."

"Why are you doing this?" A quick memory flashed in Belle's mind. _She was put in a mining cart, begging someone not to do this. "Please, please don't do this!" "You can use this flash light to help find the key, it's at the bottom. Good luck." He suddenly let the cart run down the tracks."No!"_ Belle wasn't sure where this memory came from but she had a good feeling that it had to do with Mr. Gold.

"Don't worry love, it's nothing personal. Well," Hook chuckled. "I guess that's not strictly speaking. I guess I should say that it's not personal towards you."

"Than why do this to me? Why not to the other person?"

"Well, that's a little difficult. You see, my enemy is powerful and I can't defeat him without some sort of advantage, and well love, that's you."

"Why me?" Belle asked.

"Simple. You love him."

"Who?! Wait, Mr. Gold? I'm sorry but I don't really remember anything about him."

"Oh, I know. We made it that way." If Belle wasn't confused before, she was now. Hook pushed her backwards to sit back down and went to sit in front of her on a barrel.

"You see, me and my friend put a spell you to make you forget, love."

"Why would you do that?!"

"To hurt Mr. Gold. Isn't it obvious?" _Maybe I hit her a little too hard,_ Hook worried.

"Maybe she's not that smart after all. Than again, it might just be the spell." Belle looked past Hook to see where the new voice came from. Belle saw an old woman walk down the steps, and this lady didn't give her a good vibe either. Belle wondered if she would find anyone who she felt safe with.

"Hello dear. My name is Cora."

"Cora? Am I suppose to know you?"

"No dear, but Mr. Gold does."

"If you want Mr. Gold, let me go and I'll go and get him for you," Belle said, hoping the plead would work so she could go and warn him.

"See love, we can't do that. If we let you go, you'll only go and warn him and we don't really want." _So much for that plan_, Belle thought.

"Than what are you going to do with me?" Belle's fear only grew as Hook and Cora shared a look and than back at her.

* * *

Rumple decided to go and see Belle again at the hospital, hoping the teacup that he put the enchantment on would have worked. He entered her room to see it empty.

"Nurse! Where is the patient that was here?"

"I let her go." Rumple turned to see Whale.

"Why?"

"She was perfectly fine to leave. Her memories about you should come back, you just need to give it time."

"What if she gets hurt again?!"

"Gold, you can't keep her protected forever. You have to let her go if she wants it."

"Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do! Where is she right now?" Rumple demanded.

"Not sure. Probably the library? You know her more than me."

Rumple than left to search for Belle, heading towards the library first. _She would want to be somewhere where she feels safe._

"Gold! Wait! There's something you need to know!" Rumple was gone before Whale could finish his sentence.

* * *

Emma wasn't sure what to think of the past week. She had gotten back from the road trip with Mr. Gold, along with his son who turned out to be her ex-boyfriend, Neal. She had yet to tell him of her son, or their son. She wasn't sure how he would take it. She thought she might try and slip it subtly into a conversation. Than again, he was pretty smart, he might just figure it out when he met Henry. _Great, another issue piled onto my plate of trouble. _Along with Mr. Mendell, Hook missing, and Belle's amnesia, Emma didn't really need to add an ex-boyfriend to that mix.

Emma was on her way towards Mary-Margaret's apartment when she saw someone from the corner of her eye. She took a second look and saw that it was Greg Mendell, from the hospital. I thought he was suppose to be gone by now?

She chased after him as he turned a corner, looking rather suspicious.

"Mr. Mendell!" Emma called out to him, hoping to catch him before he disappeared.

"Oh, hello sheriff. I didn't see you there." Greg smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you would have left town by now. When did the doctors clear you?"

"Oh, just a few days ago. I thought I would stay a while to make sure it was okay before I left."

Emma stared at Greg, using her superpower to know he was lying. "Why are you really here?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Listen Mr. Mendell, I have a little bit of a superpower. I know when people are lying and I believe you are. Also, I am the sheriff of this town and need to make sure that you're not up to anything that would cause this town harm. So, let's try this again. Why are you really here?"

Greg took a few moments before answering, looking Emma in the eyes. "Vacation."

Having had a long week and a lot on her plate already, Emma decided she let him go, for now. "Okay. Well, enjoy your stay." Emma smiled and turned to leave back to the apartment. She turned around to look back at Mendell and saw that he was headed towards the docks. She was interrupted by the ringing in her pocket. Emma pulled out her cellphone to that it was Mr. Gold calling her.

"Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?" Emma answered, not really wanting to deal with him today.

"Belle's missing."

"What?! How do you know?"

"I checked her apartment, the library, even my home just in case. I can't find her."

"Well, maybe she just wants to stay away from you since she doesn't remember you. You might be scaring her a little. Not much of a shocker." Emma had thought that she spoke the last part of that statement in a whisper, but Gold's response said otherwise.

"I'm not really in the mood for sarcasm Ms. Swan. Either you help me find her or you won't know where Hook is."

"And you know?!"

"I might have seen him walking in the woods. Also, when you get the chance and see our little queen, inform her that her mother is here. Good day Sheriff." Before Emma could respond back, she heard him hang up the phone on the other end. _Regina's mother is here?!_

* * *

Rumple headed towards Granny's Diner, hoping that perhaps Belle was there. _She did like the tea here._ When he entered, he took a quick scan across the room. He didn't see Belle, however, he did see his son. Neal was sitting at the bar, eating a hamburger. Rumple didn't have to think about walking up to him.

Placing a hand on Neal's shoulder, Rumple said, "Bae, I need your help."

"And why would I help you? What did you ever do for me?"

"Bae! Please! Belle's missing and I can't find her anywhere. I've called Ms. Swan to inform her and I don't expect a quick respond. Help me look for Belle, please."

Neal thought about it for a few seconds and got up, taking his jacket from the stool and headed towards the door.

"I'll call you if I find her."

* * *

Neal wasn't sure where to begin looking for Belle. He heard that she loved books but also assumed that his father would have already looked there. _If I was missing, I wouldn't want them looking in the obvious places._ So Neal decided to head towards the docks.

He was close to the harbor when he saw a glimpse of someone from the corner of his eye. When he took a closer look, he saw that it was the man from the hospital, the one who talked to Belle before he showed up. Neal wasn't sure what they were talking about before he showed up, but when the man walked by him, Neal got a bad feeling. _I'm sure he has something to do with this,_ Neal thought.

Neal started running towards after the man, but stopped short when he saw the man just disappear. Neal saw magic before but after so many years, it was a small shock to see it again. He sat behind some crates to wait for the man to appear again, knowing he didn't step into a portal somewhere. _I know a portal when I see one and that wasn't a portal. He walked into something invisible. Something cloaked._ Neal suddenly remembered the phone call from the airport. Emma had said something about Hook, missing. He figured that Hook's ship was here, somehow, and was cloaked and the man was on it currently. Now he just had to call his father and wait.

* * *

Rumple had gone to his shop to try and use a locator spell to find Belle. However, he realized that he didn't have anything that belonged to Belle in the shop. He then heard a ringing from his pocket. Looking at his phone, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was Bae on the other line.

"Bae, did you find her?"

"Well, I found where Hook's ship might be, but I think its cloaked. I saw the man from the hospital who was talking to Belle disappear somewhere on the docks, so I can say its safe to assume he knows where she is. I got a bad vibe from him earlier."

"I'll be there soon." Rumple hung up the phone, grabbed his cane, and jacket and headed towards the docks. Suddenly, his phone rang again. Answering with a irritated voice, hoping to show that he didn't have the time for idle chitchat. It was Whale from the hospital.

"What do you want Whale, I don't have the time. I have to go and save Belle."

"Yes, but this is about Belle!" Rumple's ears suddenly perked up and his hand froze on the doorknob. If Whale was calling about Belle, it couldn't be good news, could it?

"What about Belle?! What do you know?"

"I ran some blood test-"

"Dammit Whale, spit out! I don't have time!"

"She's pregnant."

Rumple's world came to a halt. She was pregnant. His Belle was pregnant. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton, he almost didn't hear what the doctor said next. "-or about a month now."

A month. His Belle was pregnant for a month. Hook shot her, someone cast a spell on her, someone kidnapped her, and she was out there pregnant with no hope that he would save her. Rumple suddenly felt venom in his mouth as he did his best to hold back his rage. He quickly hung up the phone and nearly threw the door off its hinges as he swung it open to race outside. _Yes. _**_Someone is definitely going to pay._**

Rumple knew hell was coming and he couldn't wait to bring it.

* * *

**Not really sure how many more chapters I have to go. Belle's pregnant and I'm not really sure how to go about writing that, if I should go through the nine months or do a time jump. I'll figure it out but if anyone has any ideas, please let me know. This is my first time so _any_ helpful tips will be awesome. Shout out to Takada Saiko for the awesome tip she gave me about showing rather than telling. I will totally work on that. :) **

A/N: Ideas needed: Baby names and Cora and Hook's demise :) There's no limit on how evil it can be :)

_Next time: Greg's fate is decided, Neal and Rumple fight to get Belle._


	14. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Edward. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"Hello dear. My name is Cora."_

_"Why are you really here?"_

_"Vacation."_

_"She's pregnant."_

Greg knew he didn't fool the sheriff but he wasn't worried, he had two allies of magic standing behind him. Greg could't be happier. After Hook and Cora informed him of Belle's meaning to their plan, he volunteered to get her for them. He considered it a stroke of luck that he found her wondering by herself on the docks, at night. Greg couldn't help but chuckle to himself and thinking how foolish it was. Now that he completed his part of their plan, he was headed towards the docks to claim his reward, the magic Hook and Cora had promised him.

Once he was on the ship, he saw Hook and Cora and heard them talking about some crocodile. Greg headed towards them to take what was his.

"Alright, I did what you wanted. I got the woman for you, now give me the magic you promised me." Cora just gave him one hard look before shoving her hand into his chest, pulling out a bright red, glowing organ. Greg's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh, dear, you honestly believed that we would just give you magic? It's not really something that can be given like a price. As for the girl, you didn't really get her for us. You merely held her while Hook here knocked her out. You really didn't do anything, except trust us foolishly. You want an a reward? Here it its," Cora said, as she closed her fist around the organ, crushing it to dust. Hook and her watched as Greg's body fell onto the floor of the ship, lifeless.

"Great. Now what do we do with him?" Hook asked.

"Simple my dear Hook. Toss him overboard." Cora smiled as she headed off the ship.

* * *

Once Cora landed in Rumple's vision, Neal had to hold him back before his father let his rage blind him. "Wait!"

"Wait? Bae! They have Belle!"

"Well, let's wait until we see Hook. If he doesn't come out with Belle, we can sneak onto the ship and find her. If she's not there, than we look somewhere else." Knowing that it was a good plan, compared to his murderous rampage, Rumple let out a sigh and waited for Hook to appear.

* * *

Below deck, Belle had lost track of time. It was a small rectangular room of wood that had about five inches above her when she stood. There was no window so she wasn't sure if it was night or day outside. All she could do was pace around the room, thinking of how she got in this situation.

_It's because of Mr. Gold. Everyone keeps telling me that I love him. Even his enemies. Than why don't I remember? Why do I remember everyone except him? _**"You love him." **_If I loved him, why would I forget? It doesn't make sense. Forgetting only one person in my life seems odd. _**"Magic."**_ Yes, like magic._

Belle's eyes than widen as she figured the problem out. _It was magic!_ Although she didn't remember Mr. Gold, she remembered the Enchanted Forest and everything in it, even magic. _This Cora woman must have magic and used it on me to make me forget Mr. Gold because she wants him dead!_ She than remembered the night she got shot by Hook and what he had shouted about losing someone's True Love and how it would feel. Visions from her coma came back about the two man, the one with the cane and the one with the gold skin.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her vision as Belle fell down to her knees after being knocked down from this revelation. She remembered._ I remember everything!_ Rumplestiltskin, magic, a chipped cup, Hook, a curse, and how it all started with a deal. _I remember! I have to find Rumple!_

She got up and started heading outside before she was stopped when she heard footsteps above her. She figured that she must be on Hook's ship and that he was above her. Hearing the footsteps getting closer to the door, Belle turned to find an object to attack Hook but found nothing. Hook and Cora were clever enough not to leave any sharp or blunt objects in the room for her to use, all Belle found was rope. Knowing it wouldn't work well as a quick attack, Belle braced herself as she heard the door creak open. Believing it was Hook or Cora, Belle let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the person came down the steps and into view.

"Neal!" Belle ran to wrap her arms around him, never being more thankful to see him.

"Are you okay? I know you don't know me-" Neal started to say.

"No, no I remember everything! Rumple went to find you. You're back. I'm so glad." Not caring if they didn't know each well enough, Belle wrapped her arms around Neal neck, pouring all her relief into the hug.

"You remember, that's great. So, you remember my dad." Belle wasn't certain if it was regret she heard in his voice but at the moment she didn't care. She only cared about finding Rumple and to let him know she remembered him and that she loved him with everything she had.

"Rumple, where is he? I need to find him!"

"He's above deck. When we saw that Hook didn't come out with you, we hopped onto the ship to find you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"That man from the hospital. I remembered when he was talking to you before I showed up, I didn't get a good vibe from him when he passed me. So when I saw him, I followed, thinking he had something to do with this."

They were interrupted as they heard a loud thud above them. Rushing outside, Neal keeping Belle behind him, they saw Rumple above Hook, who was lying on the floor of the ship, beating him with his trusty cane.

"Dad, stop! What are you doing?!" Neal yelled, hating to see this side of his father again.

"Making. Him. Pay." Rumple said, each word emphasized with each hit of the cane against Hook's body.

"I knew you would come here Crocodile, when you found her True Love missing!" Hook, who came back after watching Rumple and Neal hop onto the ship, exclaimed.

"Rumple! Rumple, stop it! Please." Belle ran up to Rumple, placing one hand on his arm as the other came up to his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Belle?"

"I remember Rumple. Everything. Please, don't do this. I'm here, I'm back. Let's just go." Belle begged, as she tried to soothe Rumple away from his vendetta against Hook.

"Belle, oh Belle, I'm so glad you're back, but I can't. I can't let him leave. He hurt you."

"No, it wasn't him," Belle decided to leave out the fact that Hook _did_ hit her head with a shovel and went on to tell him the more important fact. "It was a woman named Cora, she made me forget you to hurt you."

"I know. Hook doesn't have magic to accomplish that. I know it was Cora and I will make her pay too."

"Dad, let's just go." Neal, who watched in amazement how this woman could calm the beast he believed controlled his father, called how to Rumple. "We have Belle back and she remembers, let's just go before you do something that will make things worse."

"Not without making him pay." Rumple said, venom coating each word, point to Hook, resuming in beating Hook with his cane.

"Rumple, please. I beg of you. We lost so much already, please don't let your anger make us loose anything else. Please! I want to go home." Belle held out her hand, praying Rumple would take it.

Rumple paused his hits and looked at Belle. Taking a brief look towards her stomach, he stepped back and grabbed her hand. He lead her off the ship, watching as Neal follow. Rumple didn't take a look back, knowing he wouldn't stop himself from going back to finish the job. He only focused on Belle's hand that was wrapped around his, ignoring whatever Hook was shouting at them as they headed back towards town.

* * *

The door to the pawnshop swung open as Rumple, Belle, and Neal walked in. Rumple stepped behind the counter in the far end of the room, looking through boxes.

"Rumple, please tell me you're not looking for some potion for Hook and Cora."

"Belle-" Rumple started to say.

"Dad. Listen, I know you're pissed off, you problem have the right to be, but Belle's back, she remembers, and she's pregnant. Don't let Hook and Cora mess all that up for you."

There was a moment of thick silence that filled the room the second Neal finished speaking. Rumple gave him a look of disbelief, Belle giving him a look of shock, and Neal's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

"You don't know?" Neal asked Belle.

"Of course she doesn't know. She was in a coma when Whale found out and he said that she's only a month pregnant. I don't think he told her, did he?" Rumple asked as he looked towards Belle.

The look of shock remained on her face as Rumple finished. "Pregnant? I...I..."

"Belle, are you okay?" Neal started to take a few steps towards her but stopped when he felt that she might want a little space. After all, she just found out that she was pregnant after being in a coma and than suffering from amnesia of her boyfriend.

Neal and Rumple watched as Belle's eyebrows scrunched forward, looking as if she was recalling a memory. "Before Hook and Greg, the man from the hospital, captured me, I realized a few things."

"What things?" Rumple was suddenly worried. If something was wrong with Belle and the baby, he would work day and night to find a solution to keep the two of them safe.

"Well, the night was I released from the hospital, I went home to try and relax. I reached for a book on my nightstand and thought for a second that it inched a little towards me and I didn't even touch it. Later, when I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep, I went walking." Belle was hesitant about the last part, knowing Rumple would be upset with her for taking a walk at night by herself. Especially when she was just released from the hospital, and the look on his face proved her right.

"I touched the railing and it shocked me. When I looked down, my hands glowed, like magic."

Belle and Neal watched as Rumple let out a sigh and press his hand on the counter. "The baby. It has magic."

"It would make sense, if it's yours." Neal said, pointing towards Rumple.

"_It is_." Belle responded. She didn't mean for it to sound harsh. she didn't know Neal well enough but she didn't like how his statement had the sense that the baby wasn't Rumple's. She didn't know the men's past, but considering Neal's recent comment and the regret she was certain she heard earlier in his voice, she assumed that the history between the father and son wasn't very good.

Rumple remained silent, not sure what to do next. He heard Belle quietly say, "I should have listened."

"What do you mean?" Rumple asked her. Belle looked up at him.

"I think the baby was trying to warn me. About Greg, walking at night, even help me remember. Both during the coma and back at Hook's ship, right before I remembered, I keep hearing this voice. I thought it was my own but I think it was the baby. It wanted me to remember you."

Belle and Rumple looked at each other and poured their love for each other in their eyes. Feeling that he was intruding on a private moment, no matter how he felt about his father, Neal felt it was best to leave the newly reunited couple alone.

"Uh, I have to go. I need to talk to Emma." Neal quickly turned to leave the shop.

"Neal, wait." Neal wasn't sure why, but he stopped to turn towards his father and Belle.

"Thank you." Rumple said. "Thank you for coming back. Thank you for helping me get Belle back." Neal looked at his father, not sure what he was feeling at the moment, realizing his father called him Neal and not Bae.

"You're welcome. And, uh, welcome back Belle." Neal said, nodding towards Belle.

"Thank you Neal." Belle merely smiled and watched as Neal left the shop.

"I'm pregnant." Belle said, looking up at Rumple with love and devotion in her eyes. Rumple smiled at her as he said, "I know."

They than shared the kiss that was deprived of them the night everything went wrong, but they both knew it didn't matter now. Rumple knew that Hook and Cora was still out there somewhere, but he found himself not caring right now. They were here, with each other, safe and sound, and pregnant. For one moment, they let themselves fall into the kiss, ready for whatever came at them now. They have been through so much already but knew they would fight for each other, and let the gods find mercy on whatever soul stepped between the two of the them again.

* * *

**Okay, I think I've put my readers and my OTP through enough pain. I had a very hard time with this chapter yesterday. I've spent all day trying to get pass Greg dying but found no path I liked. So I rested and finally found where I wanted to go. I didn't want my readers getting too upset with me so I decided to reunite Belle and Rumple. Also, lets all clap for the baby helping Belle remember. The kid's not two months old and it already rocks. :) However, we celebrate too much because Hook and Cora are still out there somewhere and Rumple needs to make them pay. A sleeping curse might be nice. I don't think either have a True Love to wake them up :) yeah, I can be evil. **

_Next time: Rumple decides Hook and Cora's fate. Neal and Belle talk._


	15. Meetings and plans

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Edward. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_I remember!_

_"I'm pregnant?"_

_"The baby. It has magic."_

_"Welcome back Belle."_

Belle opened her eyes to see the morning light shine one her. A smile came to her face as she remember last night. She was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Her and Rumple were going to have a child together. Nothing could destroy the joy she felt, not even Rumple and the stupidity he often had when his anger and rage blinded him. Whale had said that she was only about a month pregnant and she thought about when it happened. Perhaps it was that night her and Rumple shared after he found her in the library when Ruby chained her down to keep her safe. Another smile came to her face as she recalled that night.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Rumple was not next to her in the bed. She got up to look for him, hoping he was still in the house and not out searching for Hook or Cora. She found down in the basement again, working with potions. She tried not to jump to conclusion about what he was doing. She also knew that magic was a part of Rumple that she couldn't stop but she had to know, so she headed herself down the stairs of the basement to talk to him.

"Rumple?" She called out.

"Hey. How do you sleep?" He turned around on his chair that he was sitting on while he worked.

"Very well. What are you doing?" She almost didn't want to ask.

"Working." She came up from behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Well I can see that sweetheart, but what are you working on?" She dropped her hands over his chest and wrapper her hands around him.

"Suppressing potion," Rumple said.

"Suppressing? What for?"

"The baby." Belle brought herself around to look at Rumple.

"Why?"

"Belle, the baby has my powers. It's hardly grown and it's already showing magic. That means that the powers are going to be strong. I want to suppress the baby's powers until it's born to keep you safe. If the powers grow while you're still pregnant, it could harm you and I couldn't bare it. It has magic because of me." Rumple explained, showing the guilt on his face.

Belle placed her hand on his face to make him look up at her. "Rumple, whatever happens, everything will be okay. I promise." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"I know sweetheart, I just want to take precautionary steps."

"Have you talked to Neal today?"

"No. He's not really in the mood to talk to me. Not that I blame him. I'm just really glad he came back with us, even if it was for Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"He came back to make sure I didn't harm Emma. He didn't like to hear that she made a deal with me. He remembers what I use to do to people who broke deals with me." Rumple grimaced.

"Does he know you got me in deal?"

"Yeah. I don't think he was happy to hear that too."

"Would it be okay if I talked to him today?" Rumple looked at Belle for a few seconds before giving her a slight smile. "Sure. I would like for you to meet him."

"Are you going to come and introduce him to me?"

"I don't know how he would feel about that. It might be best if you met him yourself, besides I really need to work on this potion."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Will you be okay?"

"I'm more worried about you Belle. Hook and Cora-"

"No. I don't want you to think about them. It'll be fine. I'll call you if anything does happen, okay?"

"Okay." He said, giving her another kiss.

"Rumple, you're not working on anything for Hook and Cora down here, are you?" She loved Rumple but she also knew him. She feared that he would still continue to search for them and let the darkness in him take him little by little, not caring if they were together again.

"Right now I'm more concerned about the baby's powers and what effect that will have you." His mouth formed a thin line as he tried to put the two demons out of his mind at the moment.

"Thank you. I'm going to head to Granny's and see if I can find Neal and talk to him. I'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay love." Rumple stood up and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The kiss lasted for about five seconds, letting the protection spell have time to spread over Belle, before Rumple let his lips leave her. She smiled to him before leaving to get dressed and head towards Granny's.

After he watched her leave, he brought his attention back to the potion. He looked at the vile of purple liquid for a few seconds before he moved the suppressing potion aside. He brought up his hands to open the doors of the cabinet above him and pulled out a black box. Opening it up, he saw three candles next to each other. Each candle was about two inches long, one inch wide, and the color of black and silver swirled together. Rumple knew that the candles were extremely rare piece of magic and the fact that he was able to obtain three was a feat in itself. He picked on up and examined it for a few seconds, letting the smile he forced to suppress when Belle asked about Hook and Cora surface. His mind had been working all night to find the perfect punishment for Cora and Hook and he had finally found it. He placed the candle back into its spot next to the other two. He had three candles but he only needed two, one for Hook and one for Cora. He closed the box and placed it back onto the cabinet. His attention went back to the potion for Belle and the baby, determined to finish it before the baby's powers got out of hand.

Having had magic for over three hundred years, he couldn't help but be happy that the baby possessed his magic, but he knew he wouldn't be happy if the price was Belle's health.

He looked at the potion one more time before taking a piece of gold that he had spun and carefully dropping it into the vile. The color of the liquid went from purple to a shimmering gold. Once the liquid settled, Rumple knew that the potion was finished.

* * *

Once Belle got dressed in her favorite blue dress and yellow heels, she walked over to Granny's to find Neal. She found him sitting at a booth talking to Emma. She headed over to the booth, determined to talk to Neal and find out what happened between him and Rumple that would make him hate his father.

"Hi Neal." She said, giving her best smile.

"Oh. Hey Belle."

"I was wondering if we could talk for a moment? Alone?" She asked, looking over at Emma. "I guess I'll leave than. See you later, Neal. It's good to have you back Belle." Emma said, smiling before she left the diner. Belle took her seat in front of Neal, placing her purse beside her and her hands on the table.

"Hi."

"Hi." Neal said. "So, what you wanna talk about?"

"Well, first I want to thank you for finding me. I know Rumple really appreciates that," She said, trying to ignore the annoyed look she saw on his face when she said Rumple's name. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show. I know they said that they wanted to hurt me to hurt Rumple." _There's that annoyed look again._

"I just didn't think it was fair for you to get harmed for being innocence. But seeing how you love my dad, I guess you're not that innocence after all."

"Excuse me?! What does that mean?" So far, Belle wasn't really liking Neal.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I just don't see it. How can you love my father? You saw what he tried to do to Hook, beating him with the cane. I've seen him do far worse. He once turned a man into a snail and stepped on him just for _accidentally_ hitting me with his cart. He's done far worse and can do worse. I don't want you hurt."

"Why do you care about me? You don't know me that well. After all, you said I'm not that innocence, so why care?"

"I care because he hurt me really bad and I don't want others to suffer like I did."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What happened between you and her father?"

"He never told you?" Neal asked.

"He told me that he lost you once and ever since, he has been using magic to find you again. That's why he created the curse, to find you." Belle explained.

"I don't really care. It's not going fix what he did."

"What did he _do_?" Belle asked.

"He abandoned me, okay? He let me fall through a portal alone because he broke our deal and chose magic over me, his own son."

"So he made a mistake, he's been trying for over three hundred years to fix it. Why won't you forgive him?"

"It's not that easy." Knowing he was right, Belle stayed silent, trying to find out what else to talk about with Neal.

"Why did you make a deal with my father? Why would you choose to fall in love with him?"

"Well, love isn't something that you choose to do, it's more like it chooses you. As for the deal, I did it to save my family and kingdom. I didn't think I would fall in love with him and vice versa." Belle smiled, recalling the day she first met him.

"Emma says that you're his True Love and you almost broke his curse?"

"Yes. Almost. I didn't do it intentionally, not really. It's a little complicated."

"I bet." Neal said. "So, you're pregnant. How you feel?"

"You're pregnant!" Neal and Belle looked across the diner to see Ruby standing behind the counter with a shocked look on her face. They saw Ruby walk over to the booth they were sitting in.

"Ruby, have you been listening this whole time?" Belle asked, holding back her laughter.

"Hey! I can't always help it, it's a wolf thing. You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh my god! That's so awesome! I'm so glad for you." Ruby exclaimed, bending to hug Belle.

"Thank you."

"Is Gold happy? He's going to have a kid." Belle looked over to Neal to see his reaction over Ruby's statement.

"I think he might be a little nervous." Neal said, almost smiling. "Especially after what happened the first time." Belle gave a empathetic smile to him, understand where he was coming from.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "He has another kid already?"

"Yeah. Me." Neal said, smiling towards Ruby. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too. Well, I have to go." Ruby headed back to the counter with a rather confused expression on her face.

Belle let out a slight chuckle at Ruby's reaction as her and Neal shared a knowing smile. "No doubt by the end of the day, the whole will know."

"It is a small town after all. So, anymore signs of the magic?"

"No. Rumple is working on a potion to help suppress the baby's powers. He doesn't it want to get out of control and harm me."

"He really cares about you doesn't he?"

"Yes, and I him. I love him."

"I don't know why but I guess I should be glad. I'll admit I was pretty shocked to see how he was able to stop beating Hook to death when you spoke. I could never do that."

Belle smiled as she watched Neal, realizing how he looked a lot like Rumple. They sat in silence a little longer before Belle decided she should head towards the library.

"I should probably go. I still have lots of work to do in the library. Being in the coma gave me the break I needed but now I have to go back. It was great meeting you Neal. I hope you decided to stay longer. If not for your father, maybe for Emma and Henry." Belle stood up, gathering her purse, and stretching out a hand to Neal, slightly surprised when he shook it.

"It was nice meeting you too. Real quick, who is Henry? A boyfriend of Emma's?"

"No, he's her son. She didn't tell you?" Neal just stared out her with a shocked expression.

"No, I guess she didn't. Thanks for letting me know." He got up, walking with Belle outside, set out to find Emma and find out if he had a son too. If he did, he wouldn't know what to do. He just found out last night that he was going to have a little step-sibling and now he might have a son? _I wouldn't have this craziness if I stayed in Manhatthan_, he thought.

* * *

Hook was pacing around the ship, not sure what was to come.

"Calm down my dear Hook."

"Calm down? Your little spell wore off. She remembers who the crocodile is and they are back together. Your plan didn't work. Who knows how many protections he has on her now. We lost her and we don't have his dagger. We can't touch either one of them now." Hook said, scowling at the situation he found himself in. He hated how his crocodile was out there roaming free.

"Count yourself lucky. He could have killed you but he didn't."

"No, because he had his True Love to stop him."

"And if she didn't, than he would have killed you. Perhaps it was best." Cora said, calm as always.

"What's best is that you had better help me get my crocodile so I can skin him."

"You said yourself, we can't touch either the Dark One or his True Love."

"Than what do you suspect we do?"

"Not sure yet, but I do have a little piece of information you might enjoy hearing my dear Hook."

"And what is that, love?" Hook asked.

"The girl, Belle, she's pregnant." Hook froze his pacing and slowly turned to look at Cora. "And how do you know this?"

"I could feel the magic coming from her. I was small but sill powerful and we know she doesn't have magic. Where else could it be coming from? The baby has its father's powers." Cora explained.

"How exactly does that help us?"

"Because, we can get that power from the baby and use it against the Dark One."

"How do we do that?" Hook asked, more confused than he was before.

"Oh dear Hook, please use your brain. The baby's powers are strong, very strong. Possibly even stronger than its fathers. I felt that much. If we can absorb the power from it, we can use it to harm Rumplestiltskin, or even his girl." Cora explained.

"We tried hurting Belle and it didn't work? Even if we go with your plan, how do we get close enough to the baby?" Hook asked.

"Doesn't Rumplestiltskin already have a son?" Cora asked. Hook's eyes widen slightly as his mouth formed a thin line. _I should really start thinking over who I create alliances with_, Hook thought.

* * *

**...****_please_**** don't hate me. A happy ending is still promised. Don't forget about those candles Rumple was looking at, they are very important. The candles are Cora and Hook's fate. As for their plan with Neal, its going to help him decided what he really wants. Also, more about the baby and its powers in the next chapter.**

_Next time: Belle goes to the doctor, Hook and Cora set their plan in motion._


	16. Growing

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Edward. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_Rumple looked at the black and silver swirled candle before placing it back in the box._

_"So, you're pregnant. How do you feel?"_

_"The baby's powers are strong, stronger than its fathers."_

_"How do we close enough to the baby?"_

_"Doesn't Rumplestiltskin already have a son?"_

It was around noon and Belle was currently stacking the books for the history section. She was thinking over what Neal had told her earlier that morning. Although she could understand where Neal was coming from, she thought he was being rather petty for not trying to see and understand how much his father had went through just so he could find his son again. She wondered if knowing he had his own son would help Neal understand a little more about his father. She knew Rumple made a mistake letting his son go but he never gave up looking for him. Belle remembered when she first kissed him in the Enchanted Forest and finally realized why he had gotten so upset. He would have lost his powers and never would have found his son. Belle understood but she just wished Neal would too.

After she finished stacking the last book for the history section, Belle walked over to the middle of the room to grab the cart to start stacking the non-fiction books. She got closer and as she lifted her arm to grab the handle, the cart went sliding across the room, hitting the back wall and falling over as the books flew and spread across the floor. Belle looked down at her hands and saw as they glowed, once again, a gold color. This time, much brighter. _What did Rumple say about suppressing the baby's powers?_

As she heard the library door swing open, she looked over to see Rumple staring at the fallen cart. "Did the baby do that?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes," Belle said, a little hesitantly.

"I was on my way here when I felt a strong surge of power from outside. Its powers are growing." He walked over to Belle, placing a hand on her lower abdomen, using his own magic to determine the strength of the baby's power. Before he could get a full estimation on the level of the magic, he felt a quick burning on his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away from her stomach and looked down, seeing that his hand was burnt a little. Rumple was able to use his magic to heal the burn before looking down at Belle's stomach, seeing that it was unharmed.

"Did the baby just burn you, Rumple?" Belle was shocked, _why would the baby hurt its own father?_

"Yes. I think it sensed my magic and thought it was a under attack and so it fought back. Belle, its powers are growing quicker than its body. You two won't be able to handle it. I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out. See what he says. I'll meet you back at the shop when you are done. I have the suppressing potion ready." Rumple said.

"I think that's a good idea. What if it does something while I'm there? What do I do?"

"I don't think you can do much about it. It seems that our child has a mind of its own. Much like its mother." Rumple said, giving Belle one of his charming smiles. Belle smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck on the check before she went to get her purse and head towards the hospital.

* * *

Whale wasn't sure what to think. He was giving Belle her ultrasound and was currently looking at the screen. "I don't know what to say. When I looked at your blood results a few days ago, it showed that you were about a month pregnant. However, looking here on the screen it looks as if you're almost two months pregnant now."

"What? How is that possible?" Belle was worried. How could she go from one month pregnant to two in a matter of a few days?

"I'm not sure. Perhaps its the magic, its making the baby grow? I can't really say. How do you feel? Do you feel sick or in pain anywhere?" Whale asked.

"No. I've been feeling fine. Other than the magic I have feel perfectly fine. Rumple made a potion to suppress the baby's powers. He thinks its going to harm us both if we let the powers grow at such a quick rate. He doesn't think my body would be able to handle it." Belle explained, as she wiped off the ultrasound goo and pulled down her shirt to sit up, having changed for the appointment.

"I have to agree with him. From what you have told me about the magic acts, that's a lot of power for someone as tiny as the baby is right now." He got up from his chair to help Belle off the hospital bed. A slight tug of Belle's hand had a surge of magic burst from her hand and sent Whale flying across the room, hitting the back wall.

"Oh my god, are you okay Doctor Whale?" Belle exclaimed as she rushed over to help him up.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. However, I suggest to get to Rumple and see about that potion." They both slightly chuckled at the statement, trying to make light of how her and Rumple's unborn child was only about a month old, and was already sending things and people flying across the room. If it was this bad right now, she was scared to see how bad the kid would be when it grew.

* * *

Rumple was examining the potion he worked on earlier this morning for Belle and the baby. The gold straw he placed in the potion was made from his own magic. He knew that his magic would be able to suppress the baby's, now he just hoped the baby would accept it. However, after his encounter with its magic in the library, Rumple wasn't so sure this would go well. Oh well, he would find out when Belle came. He than heard his shop's bell. _Speaking of which._

"Rumple," He heard Belle call out from the front of the shop. He walked from the back room to the main room of the shop to see a huge smile on Belle's face. "You won't believe what happened."

"Did the baby use magic again?"

"Yes but no harm came to me. However, I can't say the same for Whale."

"Why? What happened?" Rumple asked.

"Whale tried to help me off the hospital bed. He only grabbed my hand for a second before the baby sent him flying across the room. He was fine but still, it was pretty funny." Belle said, chuckling as she replayed the memory in her head. Rumple admitted he was shocked, it didn't sound like his Belle to laugh at someone who had just go hurt, especially if the source came from her. _It must be the baby,_ he thought. He was smart enough not to speak his mind right now.

"Did he say anything else about the baby?"

"Oh, yes. He believes the baby grew in the last few days."

"Grew? Grew how?"

"Well, that's where it gets weird. He said that when he looked at my blood results, I seemed to be about a month pregnant. After looking at my ultrasound, he thinks I'm about two months." Belle explained. "Is that normal for a baby with magic?" Belle wasn't sure what to expect with this pregnancy, never having had a child before and definitely not one with magical properties.

"No. It's not normal. The powers are making it grow."

"That's what Whale believed."

Taking Belle's hand in his, they walked into the back room of the shop. Belle saw a vile of gold liquid on the table as Rumple went to pick it up. "This is the potion that is going to suppress its powers, or I hope it will. After what happened in the library today, I have a feeling its going to reject it."

"Will it hurt the baby?"

"No. The only thing it will do to the baby is suppress its magic. No harm will come to you either. I know you don't like magic but I-"

"No, I understand. After what happened in the library and the hospital, I think this is a good idea. Especially if the magic is making it grow too fast."

"Lay down on your back," Rumple said, pointing to the bed he had in the back room. "I'm going to pour this over your stomach. It should absorb the potion and then the powers should be suppressed."

"Okay." Belle laid down on the bed. Rumple pulled up a chair to sit beside her and pulled Belle's shirt halfway up, revealing her stomach. "Whale was right. You're already showing." He said, as he waved a hand over the small bump on Belle's abdomen. He pulled the cork out of the vile and poured the gold liquid onto Belle's stomach.

Belle slightly jumped as the cool liquid fell onto her stomach, sending the a rush of power in her. She felt a slight pull in her womb as the liquid was absorbed and settled inside of her. Her stomach than glowed a faint gold color before fading away. A few seconds passed before Belle felt it was okay to sit up. As she swung her legs over the bed to fall on the floor, she placed her hand onto Rumple's. They both expected a form of magic to occur but nothing came.

"I guess it worked." Belle said as she smiled towards Rumple.

"Now you and the baby should be fine and it should grow normally." Rumple said. He then leaned forward to capture Belle's lips with his own. They lasted for about three second before they were interrupted by the shop's bell.

"I should really think about taking that thing off." Rumple scowled.

"We wouldn't be warned then." Bell said, giving Rumple a minx like smile. They both got up and headed towards the front of the shop. There was Emma standing in front of the counter.

"Hey. Oh, uh, congrats. Neal told me about the baby." Emma said, actually showing a smile for the couple.

"Why thank you Ms. Swan. Tell me what brings you here."

"Hook and Cora. Where are they?" Both Belle's and Rumple's ears perked up as Emma mention the names of the two people who tied to hurt Belle.

"I would love nothing more than to tell you sheriff but I honestly do not know at this moment. However, you are the sheriff, isn't it your job to find missing people?" Rumple asked.

"You can't blame me for asking you first, can you? Neal told me how you almost beat Hook to death. Don't you already have battery charges against you?" Emma didn't want to say out loud on who he beat in case Belle didn't know the story.

"I can assure you I do not know of Hook and Cora's whereabouts. Have you talked to our dear old mayor yet and inform her of her mother?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know anything either. She looked pretty shocked when I told her. She thought her mother was dead."

"I believed she was too, but hey, disappointment is a part of life. Perhaps you should check the docks. Hook's ship is cloaked by an invisibility shield so if I was you, I would be careful where I step."

"Fine, I'll take David and go look. If you find either one of them, call me."

"Why not." Rumple said, watching as the savior left the shop.

"Rumple," Belle said, clearly worried since no one knew where either Hook or Cora were. "What if they come here?"

"Don't worry Belle. Both our house and the shop was wards that will protect you. The only people that can come in are people I allow," explained Rumple, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Neal was walking along the shore, having just visited with his son. He couldn't wrap his head around anything. Neal knew that coming back to Storybrooke with his father and Emma would bring a few things to surface, like past issues with his father and ex-girlfriend. However, he never imagined his father having his own girlfriend or his ex-girlfriend tell him that he had a son. It was a lot to take in for a week. He came out to the shore to clear his head, kicking shells along the way.

If anyone asked Neal a year ago what he wanted, he would tell you a normal life. Now, after this past few weeks, he wasn't sure. He had a teenage kid and a half-sibling on the way. He decided he might want to get to know Emma again and try to get to know his father. After all, with the way he saw them looking at each other earlier, he was pretty sure that his father and Belle were going to get married sometime in the future. _They do have a child coming now._

He thought that perhaps he should get to know Storybrooke and give everyone a second chance. Maybe even his father. If Belle could, why can't he?

He turned around to head back to his father's shop. Suddenly, a cloud of purple smoke appeared in front him. When the smoke cleared, he saw the women from the ship. Before he could fight back, smoke surrounded him and the shore disappeared from his view.

* * *

**Uh oh! Cora has Neal but what is her and Hook's plan? What do they want with Neal? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. From the physical contact in the library, to Whale being thrown against the wall, to the slightly intimate moment in the shop. It was fun. :) Let's just hope the baby's power are suppressed so Belle and it won't get hurt. I'm not that cruel. Don't forget the candles! Please review!**

A/N: I fixed a couple of mistakes. In the disclaimer, I fixed Kris to Edward. In the last chapter, I said step-sibling instead of half. Sorry. Its fixed now. :)

_Next time: Neal figures out Cora's plan. Belle gets a visit in the shop. Emma and Rumple obtains an object of Hook's. _


	17. The final battle

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Edward. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"Did the baby do that?"_

_"The potion should suppress the baby's powers."_

_"Hook and Cora. Where are they?"_

_Smoke surrounded Neal and the shore vanished from his view._

Once the smoke cleared, Neal found himself in the woods, the lady from the ship still standing in front of him.

"What do you want?!" Neal yelled.

"Why you of course dear." The lady said.

"I thought you wanted Belle. Isn't that why you kidnapped her?"

"Well we did but we couldn't use her for our original plan when she remembered Rumplestiltskin."

"What do you want with my father?" Neal asked, looking around the trees for Hook.

"We want him dead, why else? For that, we need to get to Belle."

"You had her. Why didn't you do what you wanted the first time?"

"Well you see, I left Hook to watch her for a few minutes while I went to visit someone. I'm sure you can imagine my disappointment when I came back and learned the stupid pirated lost her. So I need to get to her again." Cora explained.

Neal was starting to get very aggravated. "WHY?! What do you want with Belle, besides to hurt my father? What are you planning to do with her?"

"There's no need to shout dear. We need Belle because we need to get to the baby." Cora said. Neal felt as if he was frozen by some spell. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He couldn't even blink. "To get to Belle and the baby, we need to get really close to her. You're the best option for that. Rumple wouldn't suspect anything if he saw you near her." _If I could move, I would so knock this crazy bitch out. _Neal's vision suddenly went dizzy and he felt weak as he passed out.

* * *

Things in Belle's and Rumple's life seemed to be going pretty well right now. Sure, Hook and Cora were still missing but Rumple wasn't going to worry himself with that at the moment. He already had a solution for that particular problem. Right now, his son was in the same town as him, he had Belle back, and she was pregnant with _his_ child. All he wanted was to enjoy this moment.

Right now, they were both laying on the bed in the back of the shop. Rumple was leaning back against the wall with Belle laying next to him. He had his left arm wrapped around her shoulder as his right was resting on her stomach, gently caressing the bump that was slightly showing through her shirt. Rumple was relieved to learn that the baby absorbed the suppressing potion without any trouble and since no more magic tricks occurred in the last few hours, they assumed that the potion worked successfully. Rumple's phone than rang from the table. Belle moved to let Rumple up and watched as he headed towards the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A small pause.

"What can I do for you sheriff." Belle looked up at Rumple, thinking that if Emma was calling, than perhaps she found either Hook or Cora.

"Very well, I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Belle, giving her a small smile.

"That was our dear sheriff. It seems as if she found Hook."

Belle let out a sigh of relief. "That's great. Are you headed towards the sheriff's office?" Belle got up to stand next to Rumple.

"Yes. I need to speak to Hook."

"Rumple, please. Be careful." Belle pleaded as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I promise love." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her even closer to him. "I have too much to lose to do anything stupid." He said, taking her lips into his own.

After breaking away from each other, Rumple took his cane and headed towards the door.

"Belle, I want you to stay here until I get back. Don't leave for any reason. I've made the wards were Hook and Cora would not be able to enter the shop. You'll be safe from them. I promise." He said. "Promise me you won't leave. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise Rumple." She said, giving him one more quick kiss. "Just please come back to me." He smiled and promised, than left the shop.

* * *

Emma was watching Hook in the cell while she sat in her chair, leaning back with feet propped up on the desk. She wasn't sure why it was easy but her and David managed to sneak up from behind Hook and pin him up against a wall. After they chained his hand and hook, they placed him inside the police car and take him to the cell. David had left her in charge of watching Hook while he went home to Mary-Margaret.

"Hello sheriff." Emma cocked her head towards the doorway as she saw Gold and his cane.

"Hey. It was easier than we thought but I guess that doesn't matter. However, he won't talk about Cora."

"That's okay. I'll get him to talk. Why don't you leave us for a moment Ms. Swan." Gold said, casting her a smile.

"Sorry but I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Well, he is behind bars and it seems as if you confiscated his hook," Gold said, motioning to Hook's stump. "and I can assure you I won't touch him. I just wanna talk."

"Why can't you talk with me here? I need to know where Cora is too."

"Don't you need to check on your son?" Noticing that Gold was serious about talking to Hook alone, Emma got up and left the office.

"I don't know where Cora is, mate." Hook said.

"Oh, I don't believe that." Gold said, as he walked in front of the sheriff's desk, checking the drawers to find out that they were locked. "After all, it was pretty easy for Ms. Swan and her father to capture you and even you're not that pathetic."

"Is that a compliment Crocodile?"

"Nope. Only a statement. You also shot me before I had time to heal Belle so I know you have a little bit of a brain in you, I'll give you that." Gold used his magic to open the top drawer of the desk and looked inside, seeing that what he wanted was not in the drawer.

"Where's Cora Hook? I know you know."

"She was pretty upset at me for losing Belle and you know how she is. Once you're useless to her, she lets you go."

"So I am to believe that she simply cast you aside the moment you messed up?"

"Yep, mate."

"You're right. I know Cora and I know that she doesn't simple let you go," Gold said, moving his arms in his impish fashion. "No, she often rips out your heart."

Hook thought back to Greg, knowing he was right. However, he wasn't ready to tell the crocodile where Cora was.

"Oh, here we go." Hook looked to see Gold pull out his hook that was in the bottom drawer.

"Now, I suggest you tell me where Cora is. You might as well, your fate will remain the same. She's not going to save you so why not?"

"Why do you need my hook, mate?"

"You see, mate, this object that belongs to you will be your death." Gold gave Hook his impish smile and left the office, knowing that the only he would get from Hook today was his hook.

* * *

After Rumple left the shop, Belle found herself a book to help pass the time. She was sitting behind the counter and was in the middle of a chapter of _Pride and Prejudice_ when she heard the bell ring. Looking up, a smile appeared on her face as she saw the man she didn't think would ever step foot into the shop.

"Papa!" She placed her book on the counter and ran up to Moe French, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug. "Oh Papa, I missed you."

"I missed you too Belle," Moe said as he returned Belle's hug. "I heard the news. Its all over town. Tell me Belle, are you really pregnant?"

"I am Papa. Please don't be upset. I'm happy, I really am. I love him and I hope you can accept that."

"Belle, do you know what he's done?"

"Papa, I don't care. I know what he has done in the past, but that was in the past. He's changed, I promise. He's different now and I love him." Belle said, holding her father's hands in her own.

"Belle-"

"I'm not asking you to understand father, I know you never will. I just want you to accept that I love Rumple and I always will. Please, that's all I want from you." Moe looked at his daughter as he saw the look of love and devotion for Gold in her eyes.

"Please let tell me that you're safe. The baby-" Moe could see from her shirt that she was slightly showing already.

"Me and the baby are both fine, don't worry Papa." Belle smiled.

"Very well. I'm happy for you. I am. I wanted to see you before I became a grandfather." Moe said.

Belle let out a small laugh as she looked up to her father. "Thank you Papa."

"You look well. I guess he's taking care of you?"

"Yes, he is. I'm doing fine." Belle said. She was overjoyed that her father decided to finally accept her love for Rumple and would be civil, even if it was for the baby's sake.

"I should probably get back to my shop. Can I come by your house, or your apartment, wherever you're staying right now?"

"Yes, Papa you can, and I'm staying at Rumple's house."

"Very well. I'll be there later tonight, if that's okay?"

"Yes. Thank you again Papa." Belle said, smiling at her father and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before he left. Belle was once again left alone in the shop, waiting for Rumple to return. She walked back over to the counter, picked up her book, and resumed reading.

* * *

When Rumple returned from the sheriff's office, he found Belle resting on the bed in the back of the room. Realizing that she must have been tired and decided to rest. He smiled as he bent down to place a kiss on her head as he caressed her face for a few seconds before he stood back up. He went to place Hook's hook on the table.

"Dad?" Rumple heard Neal's voice from the front of the shop. Not wanting to disturb Belle, he quickly walked out of the back room to greet his son.

"Bae. I'm glad you're back."

"I was hoping we could talk for a moment." Neal said.

"I'm sorry son but there is an errand I really need to complete. I promise we can talk later." Rumple was a little surprised when he didn't see a look of disappointment on Neal's face.

"Uh, yea, sure."

"Thank you. Belle's resting in the back room, can you watch over her until I get back? I understand if you have some other place-"

"No. It's cool. I can watch her. Promise." Neal said, looking towards the back room of the shop, a small smile forming on his face.

"Thank you Bae." Rumple smiled as he headed towards the door.

"No problem, dad." Neal said, as he smiled towards Rumple, who had the slightest pause in his step before continuing out the door. Neal waited for a few moments after Rumple left the shop before he headed into the back room. He found Belle laying on the bed.

He walked over to her as he saw a glint of light in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see the hook laying on the table, his eyes slightly widening at the sight. _It's too easy!_ He thought, as his smile grew even wider. He walked over to grab the hook from the table before kneeling down next to Belle. He placed his hand on her stomach, as it glowed a faint purple. He could feel the baby's powers and smiled as he sensed how powerful they were. The moment he started to absorb the powers, he was thrown back into the wall, breaking the shelves and knocking everything over. The loud crash woke Belle from her sleep as she looked over to see Neal laying on the floor.

"Neal!" However, her body froze, as if preventing her from walking to Neal to check on him. Before she could fight back against her body, a cloud of smoke surrounded Neal to reveal Cora.

Belle gasped as she saw Cora laying unconscious on the floor, with a hook in her hand. _Is that Hook's hook?_ Belle looked down at her stomach, realizing that the baby must have sensed that Neal wasn't Neal and shot him backwards and also froze her body to protect her. "Sweetie, you are an awesome child for protecting your mother." Belle said, as she smiled and placed her hands protectively on her stomach.

"Belle!" Belle saw as Rumple appeared in the room and shot a look towards Cora on the floor.

"Rumple, Cora-"

"I know. Oh Belle, I'm so sorry I left you alone. I should have known immediately. Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her into his arms and giving her kisses at the base of her neck.

"I'm fine. The baby shot her back."

"What? Its power's should be suppressed." Rumple said.

"I don't know but it must have sensed that it was Cora and not Neal. It also froze me in place to prevent me from getting closer." Belle and Rumple shared a look and smiled at how smart their child already was at just a few months old. Rumple walked over to Cora and knelt down to her.

"What do we do with her Rumple?"

"Well we can't put her in the jail cell, she'll simply poof herself out. No. I have a better idea." He let his hand glow with magic as he waved it over Cora's body.

"What did you do to her?" Belle asked, actually surprised that he didn't kill her right then and there but also very happy to see that he chose a better path, whatever it was.

"I placed a lock spell on her. It will lock her powers for twenty-four hours and prevent her from using them. It can only work if the person receiving the spell is unconscious, as she is now." Rumple explained. He picked up his phone as he started to dial the sheriff.

"How did you figure out that it wasn't Neal?" Belle asked, looking between Rumple and Cora.

"Because, he called me dad. Bae always calls me papa." Rumple smiled as he realized that despite being angry with him, his son still acknowledge him as his father.

* * *

Emma and David appeared at the shop twenty minutes later. Rumple and Belle explained to them about Cora's trick before they cuffed her hands behind her back.

"So, where's Neal?" Emma asked, curious to where her ex-boyfriend was at the moment.

"Papa!" Neal came barging into the shop, ready to warn them about Cora before seeing her cuffed and knocked out. He stopped and simple looked between the five other people in the room before saying, "Never mind." They all shared a small chuckle.

"Are you sure that the spell will work for the twenty-four hours? She won't use magic?" David asked.

"I'm sure. That means we have until five o'clock tomorrow to figure something to do with her and Hook. Perhaps the mayor would like to visit her mother in jail." Rumple said, giving a crooked smile. He knew better than to mention that he already figured a plan for the two of them. David picked up Cora as he and Emma left the shop. Rumple watched as he played with a ring inside his pocket. He grabbed it from Cora's hand when Belle wasn't looking and before the sheriff and her father arrived. He was now ready tonight to make Hook and Cora pay for their grave mistakes. _No one harms my Belle and survives. _

"Papa, I'm sorry. I should have fought back harder." Neal said apologetically.

"Don't be Bae. Everything worked out in the end and you two are both safe. That's what matters." Rumple said as he placed his hand on Bae's shoulder.

"How's the baby?"

"It's fine. Safe and sound and one smart kid." Belle smiled, looking down at her stomach.

"Really? What happened here?"

"Your little half-brother or sister used its magic to protect its mother." said Rumple.

"Rumple, I don't understand. Why didn't the potion work?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe the kid wants to keep its powers." They all smiled. When Neal saw the look his father and Belle shared, he decided it was best to leave.

"I, uh, I should really go. I need to talk to Emma." Neal said before leaving. Neither Belle or Rumple seemed to mind when he left without another word.

"Do you think the baby will be okay now? Are the powers going to grow?" Belle asked. Rumple placed his hand on her abdomen before pushed it off. "Rumple, what if it hurts you again?"

"Don't worry love. I'll be fine. You're more important right now." Belle only smiled at Rumple as he replaced his hand on her stomach, slowly letting magic form in his palm and sending into her womb to check on the baby's powers. A few seconds passed before Rumple smiled and said, "Impressive. It seems that did potion stalled the growth. He still has the powers and they stopped growing, as did its physical growth. However, I want to go to the hospital to get a doctor's opinion. I can only do so much." Belle agreed and gave him a quick kiss before getting ready.

* * *

Rumple was sitting in a chair next to the bed Belle was currently laying in, looking at the ultrasound before them.

"Gold's right. The growing progress seemed to have stabilized. You should easily have a normal pregnancy now Belle." Whale said. "Now as long as the kid can control its powers, everyone should be fine around you." He and Belle laughed while Rumple just a look of annoyance, but still had a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you doctor." Belle said, once again wiping the goo off of her and lifting herself off the bed.

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem. I guess I will see you two again for your regular check-ups? After all, we want to make sure everything stays normal."

"Agreed Whale." They both gave Whale a smile and nod as they headed home. He and Belle was excited to begin this chapter in their life, but before they could continue, Rumple had a mission he had to finish first. Two, actually.

* * *

**Long chapter I know. But it gives you something to think about for today. :) I think we're almost done here, we just have a few more things to wrap up. However, I hope to do little snippets through out the nine months and than, obviously, an epilogue for the baby's birth. I still need ideas for names. Not sure what I want yet. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. I had thought about leaving a cliffhanger with Neal in the back room with Belle but than I thought certain readers (not giving any names lol) would be very upset and I kinda didn't want that. lol So, I decided to go ahead and wrap it up. I also didn't really favor the idea of Belle and the baby getting harmed anymore. They've been through enough. :)**

Hook and Cora, who now is powerless for twenty-four hours, are currently locked away in the jail cell with Emma and David watching. I have decided to make them both die so if you like either one of them, sorry. We will find out in the next chapter how the candles will play into their deaths.

_Next time: Hook and Cora meet their end, Neal and Rumple talk. _


	18. A new life and chapter

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Edward. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"Papa, I missed you."_

_"I missed you too Belle."_

_"Here we go." Rumple said, taking Hook's hook._

_Neal was thrown into the wall. Smoke surrounded him to reveal Cora._

_"She will not be able to use her powers for the next twenty-four hours."_

Rumple took the hook and the ring he gathered from Cora after she was knocked unconscious and placed them in his suite pocket. Belle had left to talk to her father as Rumple waited for her in his shop. The sheriff and her father had not yet decided what to do with the two troublemakers in the jail cell and had left to talk to the mayor for her opinion. Rumple didn't need to tell them that by the end of the night, they would find Hook and Cora lying on the floor of the cell, dead. Now that he had the hook and Cora's ring, he was ready to give them what they deserved tonight.

Rumple walked up to the front of the shop to see Neal standing in the middle.

"Bae, what can I help you with son?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I've decided what I wanted."

"Have you now?" Rumple said, the comment sounding more of a statement than a question.

"I've been thinking about it since I got here, and after everything that happened, I figured what I want." Neal took a pause to see if his father would listen. When he saw Rumple cross his hands in front of him, Neal continued. "I was angry at you for a very long time, but than I came here and saw how you did changed. You're not perfect but I shouldn't ask you to be. I never thought you could love someone the way I see you love Belle and I can tell that she is safe with you and you are meant to be with each other. I guess I can begin to understand where you were coming from, creating the curse to find me, because I know that I would do the same for my child. I've decided to stay in Storybrooke, to give you and my son a second chance and hope that you two would give me a second chance too." By the time Neal finished speaking, he and Rumple were both near tears at the emotional confession. They embraced each other with a hug, showing that they forgave each other for all the years they lost and could start over on their relationship and be the father and son they both needed.

"Thank you Bae, truly."

"No problem papa." Neal said, smiling. Although Neal knew that it took a very long time to forgive his father, he couldn't have been happier. Now he had what he wanted from the beginning, a family. Now, he had his own and a new one to look forward towards.

"So how is Belle doing? I'm pretty excited to have a little sibling. You know, I kinda waited a while for a that?" Neal and Rumple both chuckled at the comment.

"She's doing fine. She left to talk to her father about something but she's doing fine."

"What about the baby's powers?" Neal asked.

"Well, although the potion I created for her didn't completely suppress the powers for the pregnancy, it did stop the growth."

"What do you mean?"

"The powers won't grow out of control so the baby and Belle should be safe from it. The baby still has the magic so we can still expect more magic tricks from it, but the growth of the power has stopped at a safe level for the two of them. Belle's not experienced with magic and with the baby being so small, both of their bodies wouldn't have been able to handle the effect magic usually leaves on the body. How's for the baby's physical growth, it has stabilized so it will grow at a normal rate. With the occasional surges of magic, Belle should experience a completely normal pregnancy." Rumple explained.

"That's great. Congratulations, by the way. I'm also sorry for my comment earlier, how I kinda implied that the baby might not be yours? I'm sorry, I was still upset with you."

"It's okay Bae, I forgive you. I'm just glad we can start over."

"Agreed." Bae gave his father one last hug before leaving the shop to find his own new family.

* * *

After a stressful few weeks, Rumple and Belle were more than excited to head home and begin the new chapter in their life. They were going to have a child together and neither could tell who was more happy. Rumple had a second chance with Bae and another second chance to be a good father to his new child. Belle was simple overjoyed that she was going to be the mother of her and her True Love's child. She only hoped that the baby would learn to stop throwing objects and people against the wall.

"So, what now?" Belle asked, as she held Rumple's hand as they walked into their house.

"Well, I'm not really sure. How about we take it one day at a time, love?"

"That sounds great." Belle smiled..

"Oh, Belle," Rumple touched his forehead against Belle's. "You have no idea how glad I am that you are back. You're back here with me, you're safe, and you're pregnant. You don't know how that makes me feel."

Belle lightly chuckled, "I'll be honest and say I'm surprised you didn't kill anyone yet."

"The thought of you kept me sane." Rumple said, nearly forcing a smile. "I told you, you give me strength." Rumple took Belle's lips into his own as they shared another kiss. Pouring all the minutes they were deprived of and the love they had for each other in that one kiss. The kiss lasted until they were forced to separate for air.

"Love, why don't you go take a bath. After all that you've been through, you deserve it." Rumple said, smiling.

"How about you join me?" Belle asked, giving a flirtatious smile.

"I would love that more than anything, however, there is something I must do. I promise, I'll join you later."

"Very well, don't be long." Belle said, as she left for the bathroom to take a much needed warm bath.

The minute Belle was out of his view, Rumple turned on his heels and headed down towards the basement. Once he was inside, he closed the door behind him and walked to his work table. He reached above him to pull out the box that contained the candles he needed. He opened the box and pulled two of the three black and silver swirled candle. He then reached into his coat jacket and pulled out the hook and ring and placed them on the table.

Rumple used his magic to lit one of the candles. He watched as the flame grew and turned a deep blue color. He let the first candle burn for a few minutes before he lifted it and poured wax upon the hook. Rumple saw as magic started to envelope the hook, causing it to slightly burn. The old impish smile from the Enchanted Forest appeared on Rumple's face as he heard a very faint scream in the distant.

* * *

It was around nine at night when Emma and David left the mayor's house. They had just finished their plan for Hook and Cora's punishment. They knew that they would be able to handle Hook, however, it was Cora and her magic that presented the real problem. Luckily for the citizens of Storybrooke, Regina knew of a spell that would be able to drain her mother's power from her. After all, all sorcerers had a source for their magic, and if that source was found and destroyed, than the magic would leave the user. Regina knew exactly where her mother's source for her power laid and she was ready to destroy the wretched spell book forever.

Emma and David decided to head home, knowing that Hook and Cora were in separate locked cells. Both lacked the one thing they needed to escape. Hook's hook was taking from him by Emma and Rumple placed a twenty-four hours power lock on Cora. For one more night, the town was safe from them.

Meanwhile, in the sheriff's office, Hook and Cora were calmly sitting in their cells, almost accepting their fate. Well, Cora was sitting calmly as Hook paced around the six foot by six foot cell.

"There is no need to worry my dear Hook. Rumple was rather foolish to place this spell on me. My powers will return." Cora said.

"Have you thought that perhaps the crocodile has a worst fate in store for you?" Hook asked.

"Me and Rumple have our differences, but I know him. He will leave my fate to Regina."

"Well, at least the worst they can do to me is take my hook. Without it, I'm rather harmless." Hook said, as he sat down and gave his signature charming smile. Suddenly, Hook's skin started to slowly burn as he jumped up at the attack. He then grabbed his chest and fell to his knees as the burning only grew. Cora stared on with eyes wide, fearing if her fate was the same. Within two minutes, Hook laid on the floor, burned skin, and dead. After a few seconds, the burn marks seemed to disappear.

"Hook?" Cora called out to him. However, Hook remained on the floor, dead. Before Cora could reach for the cell door, knowing it was hopeless, she felt her skin begin to burn.

* * *

Rumple blew at the second candle as he looked down upon the burned hook and ring. He smiled as he was finally able to make Hook and Cora pay for their actions towards his Belle. He placed the candles back into the box and placed the box back into the cabinet. Rumple flicked his wrist as a cloud of smoke surrounded the hook and ring, sending them to the bottom of the harbor, along with the dead body of Greg Mendell. Rumple was satisfied. After all, there were many fates worst than death, but what was worse than one's soul being utterly burned into non-existence?

Rumple then pulled open a small drawer from the table and pulled out another box. This one was only two inches wide and thick. Accomplishing his first task was easy, it was the next task that would take courage and bravery. _This is Belle and you love her and she loves you. You have nothing to fear, Rumple,_ he thought, as he placed the small box into his pocket and left the basement.

When he walked into their bedroom, he saw that Belle had just stepped out of the shower and was dressed in the blue nightgown that would always be his favorite. He loved how it hugged her curves all around her body, but what he loved most about the nightgown was the fact that when she wore it, it didn't stay on long. Rumple only smiled as he walked up to her and gave her another kiss.

"I missed you." He said.

"I'm back, Rumple. I'm not going anywhere. I never will." She said, staring at him with her lovely blue eyes.

"I hope so." Rumple took a deep breath before he fell on his best knee, pulling out the small box from his pocket. Belle gasped as she watched him open the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she ever set her eyes upon.

"Will you marry me, Belle?" A small moment of silence passed as Rumple saw tears streaming down Belle's face and the biggest smile he has ever seen on her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Belle exclaimed, pulling Rumple up into her embrace. He left her arms for one moment as he placed the ring on to her finger, taking in for a second how beautiful it looked on her.

"I love you, Belle. Forever."

"I love you too, Rumple. Forever. That was our deal after all." She said, making Rumple laugh.

"Yes, and it's the best deal I ever made." Their lips found each other once more and it wasn't long before Belle's blue nightgown found its way to the floor.

* * *

Yay! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. So, I hope I explained the baby and its power situation a little better. There were a couple of reviewers who had a question about it. Also, I just love Hook and Cora's fate, do you agree it was sufficient or not enough? However, I don't think you can do worse than burning someone's soul into non-existence. Yea, I can be very very evil when I want to be. :)

**So Rumple and Belle are engaged and pregnant. I think I will do a few more chapters. A few snippets of the pregnancy, and obviously the wedding. I'm excited to write their wedding vows. I mean, I loved them on the show (they were perfect), I just wish they were a little more to it. I love the deal comment at the end because it seems to sum everything up, at least to me. The baby still has powers so we will see how Belle handles the pregnancy and we will obviously get to see the baby. I have this nice image of how their kid will look. Here's a hint: remember the potion Rumple used on Belle and see if you can catch the small detail, it will be relevant to the child. :) Please review.**

Also, please check out my newest story, _Beauty Bound._ It's definitely AU but keeping the characters in their original setting. The twist, vampires are coming to Storybrooke. However, no Twilight, sorry. I love Twilight but they don't really fit with Once Upon A Time, I feel. These vampires are my own characters. I am going to make the story longer, more detailed, and a little more dark and mysterious. It is about vampires after all. The story will be about Rumbelle again because I can't wait to write about them dealing with vampires and the intimacy that always comes with those dark creatures of the night. :) Please review.

_Next time: Belle deals with the pregnancy and Rumple learns more about the baby's powers. _


	19. The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Edward. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on __This Thing We Have__:_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!"_

Belle couldn't have been happier. Rumple asked her to marry him and she didn't have to give a second thought to her answer. She loved him with all her soul and now she was going to be united with him as his wife. It was the best feeling in the world for her and it was only made better knowing that in a few months, she would give birth to their child. Everything was going great.

Suddenly, the bowl of brownie batter she was stirring flew into the air. Well, everything was _almost_ going great.

It was about two weeks since sheriff found the dead body of Hook and Cora in the cell and bow flying was the first sign of magic since. Belle didn't know how to handle the news of Hook and Cora's deaths. It was safe to assume, even from her, that Rumple had a hand in the end but she was too happy to deal with it. Also, although she felt that he should have given them a second chance, there was a part of her that knew that it was pointless. She decided that they probably deserved whatever fate Rumple placed on them and she knew that a part of that logic was coming from the baby. She didn't mind. What shocked her the most was how Emma, the Charmings, and Regina also just let the 'incident' slide. Belle let it slip her mind, she was pregnant and engaged and nothing was going to ruin that.

She turned her head as she saw Rumple walk into the kitchen, staring at the batter across the room. She simple stared back at him.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess the baby doesn't want any brownies. Which sucks because, I do." Belle smiled as she started to clean up the mess. Before she could really start, Rumple flicked his wrist and she saw how the batter simply disappeared.

"You know Rumple, sometimes doing things the long way is more rewarding," Belle said, giving a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't be having to work anyway. Not when you're pregnant."

"Honey, don't worry. I'm hardly pregnant. I still have a while before I won't be able to walk." Rumple and Belle slightly chuckled.

"I see our child is still practicing magic."

"It takes after its father." Belle said, smiling.

"When we will get to know what sex the child is?"

"I have an appointment with Doc in a few weeks. We'll know then." Rumple smiled when he heard that Belle had switched doctors and he knew that Whale was happy to know too. Whale didn't really want another attack from their child and Rumple couldn't blame him.

"How about we talk about something a little more pleasant? Our wedding?" Rumple asked.

"Oh yes. I know what I want."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. I want it to be very small. A private ceremony." Belle smiled.

"I like that idea. Anyone invited to this private party?" Belle knew what he was thinking and she was more than happy to agree.

"Yes. I was thinking Archie would officiate the ceremony for us, with Neal as a witness." Rumple smiled at the idea but there was a small doubt in him that perhaps, despite that they started over, Neal wouldn't want to attend. When Belle saw the ever so slight frown fall on Rumple's face, she quickly gave him a kiss and hugged.

"Honey, don't worry. Neal _wants_ to be there." She saw Rumple give her a confused and questioning look.

"I, uh, I talked to Neal yesterday and he agreed." Belle said, a little sheepishly as if she was in trouble.

"Well, I'm glad. Truly. I love that idea very much. However, I have a feeling that a 'but' is coming?" Rumple asked, smiling at his True Love.

"I was hoping, if it's okay with you, that my father could come as well? I also went ahead and talked to him and he gave us his blessing, but wanted to make sure it was okay with you as well that he came." she explained.

Rumple looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and giving her a kiss. "I don't think it would be much of a wedding without the people we care most about there."

Belle gave a big smile, showing she was thrilled with Rumple response and gave him a hug.

* * *

Rumple and Belle decided to wed rather quickly for a few reasons. The first was the obvious. With all that they have been through since the curse was broken, they didn't want to waste anymore time with the little time they had. The second reason was that Belle didn't favor the idea of being overly pregnant on here wedding day.

They decided that the small ceremony would be held deep in the woods, by the well were they were first reunited after the curse broke. They had both found it very fitting. The ceremony itself was beautiful. It was held at night with small candles lit around the well, Archie standing in front of it and looking quite happy for the honor of marrying them. Rumple was dressed in a nice tux with Neal standing beside him as his best man. Belle couldn't thank Neal enough for coming and was very pleased to hear that he was excited for his father marrying what seemed to be the perfect woman for him. She remembered how much she blushed for the beautiful comment.

Belle could tears on her father's face as he gave her away to Rumple and heard Neal hold back a cry as her and Rumple spoke their vows. Truly the ceremony was perfect and everything was going great. What made the wedding only more special was after their kiss, their child decided to send some magic around the small group and let it snow. She couldn't help but smile as she thought amazing she knew their child already was. It was the best day of her life.

* * *

Rumple was standing in the doorway and smiled as he saw Belle, now his wife, walk around their child's new room. She was about five months pregnant and was currently folding the clothes that they had received from members of the town. They had already received tons of clothes from their family and friends. Belle's favorite gift was the blanket that Granny had created. It was nice padded quilt with little sewn pictures of various fairytale characters, from Snow White and a wolf with a red cape to mermaids and fairies, something that Rumple was smart enough not to comment on.

Surprisingly, their child had yet to show any more signs of magic since the wedding and Belle couldn't really complain. After what they had been told from the fairies about their child's magic, Belle was slightly more hesitant about the powers but knew that their child already knew how to protect its parents. The fairies had visited a few weeks ago to warn them about the child's power and Rumple, for perhaps the first time in his life, agreed with the nuns. Because their child was the product of True Love, it possessed very strong Light magic. Also, the baby was the very first child in existence to be born from the Dark One, neither previous Dark One creating a child before. They knew that Neal did not count in that category since he was born before Rumple became the Dark One. Next to the strong Light magic, the baby also possessed very strong Dark magic. When Rumple realized this, he went straight to work to create a wand for the child that would be able to balance out the two competing powers to prevent it from harming their child. Although Belle was never a big fan of magic, she knew that it was a part of Rumple and a part of their child and she wouldn't be able to stop it, so she reluctantly agreed with Rumple for making the wand.

From the beginning, Rumple knew that the child had strong magic and now being born from two of the most powerful magic, he knew that their child would be one of the most powerful sorcerer's in existence. Rumple had to hold back his proud smile every time he thought of it, knowing Belle probably wasn't too happy with that knowledge. He was almost proud that the potion he created did not fully work and he could see that the child was already learning to control its powers before it was even born. Rumple simply couldn't wait for their child to come into the world so he could begin teaching, something else he knew Belle wouldn't be too happy about.

* * *

When became eight months pregnant, Neal gladly volunteered to move into his papa's house to help him with Belle and the baby and agreed to stay even a few months afterwards when the baby was born. He almost had to force himself into their house when both Belle and Rumple kept insisting that it wasn't necessary. However, they knew they couldn't fight against Neal because it was clearly obvious that he was very excited for his new brother or sister. Now, Belle was nine months pregnant and she was ready to give birth almost any day now.

It was two in the morning on Friday and Belle awoke with a startle, noticing her side of the bed was surprisingly wet. She leaned over to wake Rumple, letting him know what was happening.

"Rumple, Rumple sweetie. Please wake up." Belle said, shaking his body.

"What is love?" Rumple asked, not much of a morning person.

"The baby. It's coming."

* * *

**First all, I absolutely love the character change in Neal throughout this story. He has truly grown in a character that I can learn to like now, too bad he's dead now in the real story. Second, can I just point out how epic that child already is? Just wait until it's born. ;) With those powers, that child will be a force to be reckoned with. Watch you evil-doers! **

I have enjoyed writing this chapter. I had a big smile on my face, especially through the wedding part. However, I have some sad news. We have one last chapter and than this story will come to an end. We will find out if the child is a boy or girl, the name, and other cool things. Hope you enjoy it. Please review, now is your last chance to give me some more baby names. :)

_Next time: Belle and Rumple say hello to their child. _


	20. A new beginning

**Disclaimer: **Everything and everyone belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and its creators, Adam and Edward. I owe NOTHING! Otherwise, Belle and Rumple would have been married a long time ago and already have a baby girl on the way. :)

_Italic:_ Character's thoughts at the moment, or emphasis of a particular note of fact.

* * *

_Previously on This Thing We Have:_

_"The baby. It's coming."_

As Belle was rushed to the hospital, Rumple noticed a strange power forming the wind. It was a mixture of two forms of magic and had a serious kick to it. When they entered the hospital, Rumple noticed how Mother Superior was already waiting inside and for what reason, he didn't care. He knew that he would deal with the crazed fairy after the birth, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone when he simply told her to shut up as she tried to inform him of who knew what. As Doc and the other nurses helped Belle into one of the hospital room, Rumple followed through as Neal waited outside with the nuns.

It was around six in the morning and Belle was still in labor and both the fairies and Rumple could feel the power in the town growing by the hour. He knew that their child's power was strong, but he didn't imagine it would be rather extreme when Belle was giving birth. The mixture of light and dark magic could easily be felt from anyone who possessed magic, which what had caused Regina and even the sheriff to arrive at the hospital, having heard that the baby was coming.

When it was time for Belle to push, the lights in the hospital mysteriously shut off, causing everyone to pause what they were doing until the baby arrived. The darkness didn't last long when Belle was able to deliver the baby with just a few pushes. When the baby finally came into the world, everyone could see that a swirl of gold colored magic surrounded the child before quickly fading away. When the lights in the hospital turned back on, Rumple and Belle finally got to see their child, a beautiful baby girl.

She had her father's brown eyes and around her irises was a thin line of shimmering gold. On top of the girl's head was small brown curls, just like her mother's. If one looked careful, they could see three gold colored strands on the child's right side of her hair. Before anyone could question, Rumple quickly spoke up stating how he assumed the potion he used on the baby while Belle was pregnant had caused the effect of the golden color in the baby's eyes and hair. He mentioned how he had used a strand of gold that he spun from straw with his magic, had turned the potion from purple to gold, hence the child's physical appearance.

"She's beautiful." Belle said, simply smiling down at her child, loving every part of her. From her gold and brown eyes to the child's gold and brown hair.

"So, what's my little sister's name?" asked Neal, showing his excitement of being a big brother.

It had taken Belle and Rumple many months to find the perfect name for their child, and now that they got to see her, they knew of the perfect name.

"Amber." Belle and Rumple both replied.

"It's beautiful and so is she." Regina commented.

After admiring the baby for a few more minutes, the company left so the parents could have time alone with the newest addition to their family, their precious jewel.

After the child was born, Rumple and the others noticed how the power that they had felt in the air had disappeared and as he held his daughter in his hands, Rumple could feel the surge of his dark magic in her. However, it didn't matter to him, or Belle. What really made Rumple cry with joy was not that his child had power, but that she was born of his and Belle's true love and their was nothing he would do to change that one fact. She was perfect in every way.

* * *

It was almost two months with the new child and no one could get enough of Amber Gold. It was clear that not only did she have her mother's hair, she also had her mother's heart. Amber quickly stole everyone' attention with her cute laugh and infectious smile. She was very quite and calm child, always modeling the perfect behavior. Rumple loved how Neal constantly showed up at the house, playing with his little sister and taking the time to heal his relationship with his father. Neal loved Amber and would always promise to be the best big brother he could be, just as Rumple always promised to do his very best with his second chance at being a father.

Their daughter was truly perfect. The only issue Belle and Rumple had to face, was Amber's magic.

Although she was only a baby and didn't understand the price of using magic, Rumple and the fairies could both see that like her father, she was prodigy with magic. Her favorite magic to perform at the moment in her life was teleporting objects or herself. If she tried to do another trick and it didn't work, it was certain that she could make it work on the second try. She was able to solve any issues that she might have come across. However, Rumple was never more proud of his daughter's magic than when she blew Mother Superior out of their house one day. The fairy had to decided to come barging into their home one day, demanding that they seal away the child's magic. She had apparently thought that it was best to ignore the fact that the child was a product of True Love and focused on the dark magic she inherited from her father. Blue was going on about something along the lines of how the child would grow the fall to the dark magic since it was her destiny as being the first child born of the Dark One. Before either Rumple and Belle could give their biggest sting onto the nun, Amber waved her hand towards the nun and sending a huge gust of wind, blowing the woman through the door and out onto the streets. Rumple had only smiled at Belle and Amber, saying how it was the best thing anyone every did with magic. Because the nun had upset her, Belle smiled back and congratulated her daughter.

Everything in their lives were truly perfect. They were back together, married, and had a child who only seemed to be perfect on each passing day. Rumple and Belle knew that there was nothing Fate could throw at them to knock them down now and with their daughter's magic, they pitied the soul that ever tried to harm their family again.

* * *

**And we are done! I'll be honest and say that I'm actually sad to end this, but didn't I promise you a happy ending? I would love to write a short sequel of Amber and her powers. However, I am having fun with my new story and rather put most of my focus on it. **

Why I chose Amber: It took me forever to find a name I liked and I have a few reason as to why I chose this name. 1.) The color of the gemstone amber, _in my opinion_, is a mixture of gold and brown. The same mixture of the child's hair and eyes. I made her that way because if you're going to have epic power, you need to have an awesome appearance I feel. ;) 2.) The word amber sometimes sounds like 'ember' to me, which is a small glowing piece of firewood or coal. It shows how the child not only quite literally bought light into the hospital, but also into Belle and Rumple's life. Just how Belle brought light into his soul. 3.) The name Amber means 'precious jewel', which their child is. Not only because of her being born of their true love, but also because her powers make her beautiful and valuable, just like a jewel of any kind. Those are my reasons and I hope you like the choice.

**I truly appreciate all those who have reviewed or even just read. All the views and love I have gotten on this story has truly made me happy. This has been an AWESOME experience and I just want to thank everyone. I'm also glad to see that all the crap I put my OTP through had made it rewarding for them to have this epic child. I hope you would also follow me through my new story _Beauty Bound._ However, it is in the M section and although I do not really want to be the devil's advocate, it is _your own choice_ wether to read or not. So I do not believe I should be blamed if someone reads something they are not suppose to. That is all I will say about that. Please review. Again, thank you for reading my story. Love you guys. :)**


End file.
